Don't Go
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when Rogue meets Remy for the first time? Will Remy go back with her to the xmen or is he hiding something from her? This is a ROMY. Plz R&R.
1. Job

A/N: This is very odd of me. I usually go back and fix mistakes, but I've added on to it. Well, it sounds better now.

**Chapter One**

Rogue walked down a hot street. She had left the mansion for awhile. She was wearinga pair of dirty blue jeans, along black sleeved shirt, and she had her dark blue hoody on. She didn't know what town she was in, she just knew that it was somewhere in Texas.' Why am I in Texas?' Rogue thought,' Oh ya, it supposed to be the coolest place. That's the last time I listen to Bobby.' She walked down the street for awhile. She needed a job, so she could buy a ticket to get back home. She walked into one of the stores that looked like they might need some help. She walked over to a lady that was behind the counter.

"What are you doing, hun?" A lady asked.

"Looking for a job,'' Rogue said.

"Sorry hun,'' The lady said,'' But there are no jobs here. Try that place down the street. The M bar.''

"Thanks,'' Rogue said leaving the bar.

Rogue left the store and looked for the building. She found it at the very end of town. It was a red, brick building. She walked into the place. It was a very small place and dirty. There were about five people in there.

"Need something?'' A woman with blonde hair asked.

"I'm looking for a job,'' Rogue said.

"Well lets look at you,'' The woman said coming around the corner.'' Not bad.''

The woman looked Rogue over. Rogue watched her very carefully and would move if she got too close to her skin.

"So,'' Rogue said,'' Do you have any job openings?"

"One,'' The woman said,'' By the way, my name in Angie.''

"I'm Rogue,'' Rogue said.

"Odd name,'' Angie muttered,'' Okay, you can start by cleaning off the tables.''

Angie handed Rogue a rag and an apron. Rogue put on the apron and put her bag in the back. She started to clean some tables. She washed off the tables for an hour, then gathered all the empty glasses.' This place is so dirty,' Rogue thought,' Does anyone ever clean it?'

"You have anywhere to go, hun,'' Angie asked.

"No,'' Rogue said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You can stay at my house,'' Angie said,'' There are no motels around here.''

"Thanks,'' Rogue said.

"Now get back to work,'' Angie said.

Rogue picked up some more glasses. She worked for about five hours. She had picked up glasses, watched off tables, and had sweeped the floor.

"Okay,'' Angie said,'' It's time to go home.''

Rogue took off the apron and put it in the back. She grabed her bag and they left the building. Angie locked the place, and they started walking down the road.

"I don't live that far away,'' Angie said.

"Okay,'' Rogue said.

They walked about three blocks and they stoped at a house. Rogue looked at the house and noticed that it was a red, brick house, just like the store.

"This is it,'' Angie said,'' Don't worry about my two sons.''

They went inside. Rogue looked around and noticed that it wasn't that big. There were only four bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"My son Greg and Ben,'' Angie said pointing them out.'' Greg is thirteen and Ben is seventeen.''

"Hi,'' Rogue said.

"Hi,'' They said.

"I'll show you your room,'' Angie led Rogue to a spare room.'' Now, look at your clothes, you'll borrow some of mine tonite and you'll need a bath. Here take this towel and the bathroom is right here.''

"Thanks,'' Rogue said shutting the door.

"I'll bring you some clothes in a minute,'' Angie said.

Rogue started the water, while she got ready. A minute later there was a knock on the door. Rogue put the towel around her and opened the door. Angie handed her some clothes and took Rogues other clothes. Rogue shut the door. She got into the water, after setting her towel down. She was done with her shower in ten minutes. She got dry and looked at the clothes.' I can't wear these,' Rogue thougt,' They show too much skin.' Even though it was a long pair of pants and a t-shirt. Rogue put them on anyway, not wanting to be rude. She left the bathroom.

"Done,'' Angie said taking Rogues towel and putting it in the washer.'' Now it's time for dinner. We have another guest over. It's Bens friend.''

"Okay,'' Rogue said as they entered the kitchen.

"This is Remy,'' Angie said.

"Nice to meet you,'' Rogue said sitting down.

"No chere,'' Remy said,'' Nice to meet you.''

Remy was wearing a pair of sun glasses. They ate in silence, but Rogue noticed that Remy would sometimes turn his head to look at her.

"Now,'' Angie said,'' It's time for bed.''

"I must go Ang,'' Remy said,'' T'is dinner was good.''

"Bye man,'' Ben said.

Remy nodded and left the house. Rogue watched his leave, then she turned to Ben.

"Why has he wearing sun glasses?" Rogue asked.

"He never takes them off,'' Ben said.

"I'll be right back,'' Rogue said running out the door.

Remy was down the drive way.

"Hey,'' Rogue yelled and Remy stoped and turned around.

Rogue ran over to him.

"Do you want somet'ing, chere?" Remy asked.

"Why are you wearing sun glasses?" Rogue asked,'' It's the middle of the night.''

"Walk wit' me,'' Remy said.

They walked down the street in silence. Rogue would looked at Remy, but he had not answered the question.

"So,'' Rogue said,'' Why do you wear those sun glasses?"

"Promise not to freak?" Remy asked.

"I won't freak,'' Rogue said.

Remy took off his sun glasses. Rogue gasped. He had redish, blackish eyes. (A/N: Sorry I don't know how his eyes look).

"You freaked,'' Remy sighed, putting back on his sun glasses and walking away.

Rogue stood there for awhile before heading back to the house. Angie was waiting by the door.

"Finally,'' Angie said as they went inside.

"Why did you name the bar M?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know,'' Angie said,'' Thought it would be cool.''

"What does M stand for?" Rogue asked.

"You ask way too many questions,'' Angie said,'' Go to bed. You look tired.''

Rogue went into the bedroom and laid down in the bed, which was kind of small for her.' Great,' Rogue thought,' Well, at least it's better then having to pay for a motel.' Rogue closed her eyes and was asleep in about ten minutes.


	2. School

**Chapter Two**

Rogue woke up to a sunny morning.' Where am I?' Rogue thought, then remembered the day before. She got out of bed and looked around the room. She noticed how small it was, with no pictures in it. The only thing in it was the bed. Rogue got on some of her clothes and left the room. Everyone else was already up.

"Good morning,'' Angie said,'' Have some breakfast.''

Rogue sat down and Angie gave her a plate with some eggs and baccon on it. Rogue ate her food slowly.

"What happened to Remy? Ben asked,'' He said he would be over for breakfast.''

"He called and said he'll meet you at school,'' Angie said, then looked over at Rogue.'' I never asked, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen,'' Rogue said.

"Why did you come here, to our town?" Angie asked.

"To get a break from my friends and the school, they were driving me crazy.''

"It's almost 8:00,'' Greg said,'' We must get going.''

"I have to be at the bar in five minutes,'' Angie said,'' I don't have time to drive you to school. Rogue, can you please drive them to school? Ben was suposed to have his license, but got in too many accidents.''

"It won't be a problem,'' Rogue said and Angie handed her the keys to the car.

"After you drop them off,'' Angie said,'' Drive back to the house and walk to the bar.''

"Okay,'' Rogue said,'' No problem.''

They went outside. Angie showed Rogue the car and walked off. The car was blue, with one of the windows broke. Rogue got in the front seat and the boys got in the back.

"I don't bite,'' Rogue grinned,'' Anymore.''

"It's okay,'' Ben said,'' We'll sit back here.''

"Is there a problem with me?"

"No,'' Greg said,'' Not at all.''

Rogue started the car and started down the rode.

"Where is the school?" Rogue asked.

"Left,'' Ben said and Rogue went left.'' Right.'' She went right.'' Right again.'' She went right again.'' Left.'' She went left.'' Right.'' She went right.'' There it is.''

Rogue parked the car in the parking lot.' How am I suposed to remember that?' Rogue thought.

"Bye,'' Ben said.

"Tell Remy I said hi,'' Rogue yelled out the window.

"Okay,'' Ben yelled back.

Rogue smiled and left the parking lot.' Right, Left, right, right, left, and I think right,' Rogue thought,' No left.' It took her awhile to find the right way. She parked the car where it was before and ran to the bar. She quickly ran inside the bar to see that Angie was waiting for her.

"Find the place?" Angie asked.

"Ya,'' Rogue said putting on the apron that Angie just handed her.'' The boys told me where to go.''

"Good,'' Angie said,'' You never told me why you wanted this job.''

"I need the money,'' Rogue said,'' Trying to save some money up for a ticket back home. I don't want to hitch hike back.''

"Well,'' Angie said,'' You may start by cleaning the tables and at three you must go pick up the boys from school and bring them here. I need to talk to them.''

Rogue nodded and started wipping off the tables.' Boring,' Rogue thought.' What does M stand for? I must know. It will bug me if I don't find out.' Rogue finished wipping off the tables and went over to Angie.

"You never told me what M stands for,'' Rogue said.

"Oh,'' Angie said,'' M stands for...um... I'll tell you later. Right now you got to get the empty glasses.''

"Okay,'' Rogue said.

Rogue started picking up the glasses, which were on every table.' She needs more help,' Rogue thought.' Why won't she tell me? It can't be that secret. Someone in this bar must know.'

"Excuss me,'' Rogue said to a guy with grey hair and a cane.'' Do you know what M stands for?''

"The name of the bar,'' He said, then looked at Angie, who shook her head.'' I don't know. No one ever tells us.''

"Thanks anyway,'' Rogue said.

Rogue went back to picking up glasses.' This is too weird,' Rogue thought,' I thought the mansion kept secrets. This whole town is keeping secrets.' Rogue picked up the glasses, washed them, picked up some more glasses, and wiped off some more tables. She kept thinking about the name of the bar.

"Rogue,'' Angie yelled,'' It's almost 3:00.''

"Okay,'' Rogue said taking off the apron and putting it in the back.'' I'll get the boys.''

Rogue left the bar and walked back to the house. She got in the car and drove down the rode.' What way was it?' Rogue thought,' Left, right, right, left, right. There it is.' Rogue parked the car and waited. She heard someone scream and quickly got out of the car. She ran to the noise. Rogue saw Greg on the ground, with a bloody nose.

"Stay away from my girl freak,'' Someone said.

Rogue ran over to Greg and helped him up. Ben was there in about a minute.

"Leave my brother alone, Alex,'' Ben said.

"We don't want you freaks in our school,'' Alex said,'' You all need to die. Stupid mutant.''

"Hey,'' Rogue yelled.

"Do you want something?'' Alex asked.

Remy was right next to Ben. Rogue walked over to Alex.' Humans,' Rogue thought, taking off one of her gloves.' I'll teach him.'

"We should go,'' Greg said, through tears.

"One second,'' Rogue said,'' You shouldn't call mutants stupid.''

"Why do you care what I call them?" Alex asked, laughing a litte.

Rogue shook her head.

"I warned you,'' Rogue said.

Rogue touched Alex face with her hand. The boys stiffened up and started having trouble breathing. Rogue removed her hand and the boy fell down, passed out. His girlfriend screamed and ran off. Rogue turned around and walked back over to the others.

"Lets go,'' Rogue said.

The three boys quickly ran to the car, not wanting her to get mad.' Stupid memories,' Rogue thought,' Get out of my head.' Rogue got in the car, but didn't start it.

"Is somet'ing wrong?" Remy asked.

"Stupid boy memories,'' Rogue almost shouted.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ben asked.

"Can you remove the memories?' Rogue asked and they shook their heads.'' Then shut up.''

Rogue started the car and left the parking lot. The boys had to remind her to turn every now and then. Soon they were at their house.


	3. M Bar

**Chapter Three**

"Angie said she wants to talk to you boys,'' Rogue said.

"Okay,'' Ben said.

The four got out of the car and started walking to the bar. Rogue walked a little behind the boys. Remy noticed and went back to her.

"You okay?" Remy asked.

"I'm fine,'' Rogue said,'' I'm sorry about freaking last night. I shouldn't of. I've met someone more stranger then you.''

"Who?" Remy asked.

"My half brother,'' Rogue said,'' He's blue, with pointed ears, sharp teeth, and a tail. He kind of looks like the devil, but he prays every day.''

They got to the bar and went in. Remy sat down at a table. Angie came out of the back, not looking too happy. Rogue thought it was very strange for her not to look happy.

"What have I told you boys?" Angie asked.

"No using...'' Greg started.

"Now,'' Angie said looking over at Rogue.'' Why don't you go wiipe off the tables.''

"The M stands for mutant,'' Rogue said.

Angie nodded and said,'' How did you find out?"

"The name calling at school,'' Rogue said,'' Greg getting beat up.''

"And she made Alex pass out with one touch,'' Greg said.

Angie looked at Rogue for awhile.

"You're a mutant?'' Angie asked.

"Ya,'' Rogue said,'' I have the power to take peoples life force away or in a mutants case, I take their power for a short time. I'm untouchable.''

"No one can touch you?" Ben asked,'' I wouldn't be able to live with that.''

"I have it under control,'' Rogue said,'' Well I lose control sometimes.''

"T'at not good,'' Remy said.

"No wonder you wear such hot clothes in the middle of summer,'' Greg said.

"It's summer,'' Rogue said,'' Why are you in school?"

"Well,'' Angie said,'' It's an all year round school.''

"Why do you even send your kids to school?" Rogue asked.

"They need to learn,'' Angie said,'' What are they suposed to do? Not go to school.''

"I wouldn't let them,'' Rogue said, many people were staring at them.'' They could get killed by these humans.''

"One day, humans and mutants will live in peace,'' Ben said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Rogue asked,'' Oh ya, back at the mansion. You believe in the professors dream. I'm going to say what someone told me. It's not going to happen.''

There was silence for about five minutes. Rogue looked at everyone in the bar, then at Angie, who stared straight into Rogue's eyes.

"Well,'' Angie said,'' I think you've over stayed your welcome. Leave my bar.''

Rogue growled, but turned to leave. When she got to the door she turned back around.

''Trust me, humans and mutants will never live in peace,'' Rogue said.

"How would you know?" Greg asked.

"I met a guy,'' Rogue said,'' That wanted to kill every mutant on earth, by using a mutant to do it and there is another one, Magneto, who wants to kill every human. This war is never going to stop.''

Rogue turned back around and left the bar. Remy looked at them, then ran out of the bar. He looked around and saw Rogue heading down the street. He quickly ran over to her.

"Are you okay, chere?" Remy asked.

"I should of just stayed at the mansion,'' Rogue said,'' I came to get away from this.''

Remy put a hand on Rogues shoulder. Rogue tensed up, but didn't do anything about it.

"Sometime t'ings do go as we plan,'' Remy said,'' But we get over t'em.''

"I'm going back home,'' Rogue said, pushing Remy's hand off her shoulder.

"Come on, chere,'' Remy said,'' Don't go right now. Stay for awhile. I'm sure t'ings will change.''

Rogue looked around. Either she walked back to the mansion or try to get a ride. Either way, it was going to take awhile.

"Fine,'' Rogue said, giving a small sigh.

"You can stay at my house,'' Remy said, leding her down another road.'' My parents won't mind at all.''

Remy led Rogue to a blue house. They went inside. Two people were sitting on a couch. They looked up when the opened the door. The man had dark brown hair, while the woman had light brown hair.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"A friend,'' Remy said,'' She is staying for awhile.''

"Just keep her out of our room,'' The woman said, giving the girl a dirty look.'' And keep an eye on her.''

Remy nodded and led Rogue to the guest room. The room was not that big. It had a twin bed, a counter, and a dresser.

"T'is is where you'll stay,'' Remy said,'' Tomorrow, you'll have to leave, until school is out.''

"Okay,'' Rogue said, sitting down on the bed.'' I can deal with this.''

"Okay, chere,'' Remy said, walking to the door.'' If t'ere is anyt'ing you need, just tell me and I get it.''

Remy left the room. Rogue laid down on the bed.' This is going to go wrong,' Rogue thought,' I should just leave. I can walk home, but that would hurt Remy's feelings. I'll stay for awhile, then leave.' Rogue fell asleep, in the the clothes that she was wearing, thinking of her friends back home.


	4. We're Going With You

**Chapter Four**

"Wake up,'' Remy said.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked around. She looked at Remy, then closed her eyes. Remy titled his head to the side, giving a small smile.

"No, chere,'' Remy said,'' Time to go.''

"Just five more minutes,'' Rogue groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"No,'' Remy said, pulling the covers off.'' We are already late.''

Rogue groaned, but got up. Remy smiled and looked at the clock.

"Time to go,'' Remy said, leding Rogue out of the room.

Remy led Rogue out of the house. Remy's parents were watching them very carefully. They had to walk to school, which was far. They passed the bar, and Angie's house. They were quiet for awhile. Rogue finally decided to try to start a conversation.

"So,'' Rogue said,'' Is school fun?"

"All year round school,'' Remy said,'' Not fun at all.''

"Do people treat you nice?" Rogue asked.

"Everyone treats me like a normal person, chere.''

"Why do they treat them like that then?"

"Well, I really don't know. Ben I t'ink used his power in class to cheat on a test. De teacher didn't notice, but some ot'er did.''

"If you brother is a mutant, then the other must be.''

"Ya, t'at right.''

"Wrong, my ex-boyfriend, Bobby, has a younger brother who is human.''

"Oh.''

They walked in silence the rest of the time. When they got to school, Remy turned to Rogue, who was looking at the school, which was a red bricked building.' Is everything in this town made of bricks?' Rogue thought.

"You can stay out here and play on the play ground,'' Remy said.

"Do I look like a little kid to you?" Rogue asked.

"No, chere,'' Remy said,'' We get a break at twelve. I'll see you den.''

Remy walked into the school, where he was met by Greg and Ben. They walked off talking. Rogue looked around and sat down on one of the swings. She slowly began to swing.' I wonder how everyone is doing,' Rogue thought,' Must be going crazy without me there. Poor Kurt, I left without saying goodbye to him. I hope he's not mad about it and Logan. What must he be doing. Probably ran off again. He never stays there for long.' Rogue sighed and got off the swing. She sat down in the grass. She closed her eyes and accidently fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes. She was surround by people, who were just staring at her.

"She is awake,'' Someone else said.

"Get away from me,'' Rogue said, standing up.

Everyone backed off and left. Remy walked over to her, followed by Ben and Greg. Rogue looked at the three of them.

"You fell asleep,'' Ben said.

"I didn't mean too,'' Rogue said,'' I didn't even have to stay here.''

"Don't worry, chere,'' Remy said,'' It's time for lunch.''

They walked acrossed the street, where there was a gas station. As normal, it was a red brick building.

"Why are we going here?" Rogue asked as they entered the gas station.

"They won't let us eat in the lunch room,'' Ben said,'' We don't care. There is no good food in there.''

"Who was suposed to have the money?" Greg asked.

"It was Remy's turn,'' Ben said,'' Did you bring any money.''

"No,'' Remy said,'' I t'ought it was your turn.''

"How are we suposed to pay for our food?" Ben asked.

"Well,'' The girl behind the counter said,'' You are our best customers, so I think we can work something out. You will be back tomorrow.''

"Thanks,'' Greg said, grabbing some stuff.

"Who is your new friend?" The girl asked.

"T'is is Rogue,'' Remy said,'' She is here for awhile.''

"I said you can get something free,'' The girl said,'' I never said she could get something free.''

"It's okay,'' Rogue said,'' There is nothing good in this store anyway. What is this place? Half the stuff looks old to me.''

The girl looked at Rogue for a second, then turned to Remy, with a smile.

"So,'' The girl said,'' What are you doing today after school?"

"Going to show Rogue around town,'' Remy said,'' Very busy, Anna.''

"What about tomorrow,'' Anna asked.

"Busy t'en too,'' Remy said,'' Need to find a way for Rogue to get home.''

"What about the next day?" Anna asked.

"Not going to be here,'' Remy said,'' I'm going wi't Rogue.''

Rogue looked at Remy, with a shocked expression. He had never said that he was going to go with her and she didn't expect for him to come.

"Got what we want,'' Ben said.

They left the store. Remy gave Rogue some chips.' Crazy girl,' Rogue thought,' He ain't going with me, is he?'

"Remy,'' Rogue said,'' You were just kidding about going with me, right?"

"No, chere,'' Remy said,'' We are going wi't you. Me, Ben, and Greg. De place you talking about sounds cool and t'ere mom don't mind. T'ey left for about t'ree months last year.''

"Why are you going?" Rogue asked.

"Oh,'' Remy said,'' Because...um... I couldn't let dem go alone wi't you, chere.''

"Time for us to get back to class,'' Ben said,'' We'll see you later.''

"Bye,'' Rogue said, as they walked away.

Rogue went back over to the play ground and began to swing and eat her chips.' They are soming with me,' Rogue thought,' What will Charles say about that? I know, thanks Rogue. You brought some new recruits, they will be perfect for our team. I can see him saying somthing like that. Hey, I never asked what their powers were. I wonder what they are.'


	5. Powers

**Chapter Five**

Rogue sat on the swing until the bell rang. Kids ran out of the school. She waited for Ben, Greg, and Remy. She waited for about ten minutes before entering the school.' What is taking them so long?' Rogue thought,' It shouldn't take that long to just get out of the school.'

"Hey,'' Rogue said, walking up to some girl.'' Have you seen Remy anywhere?"

"He is down that hall,'' The girl said, pointing down the left hall.

Rogue ran down the hall. The girl watched.' She don't know what she is getting into,' The girl thought. Rogue found Remy with Ben and Greg. Greg was sitting on the ground holding his nose. Rogue walked over to them and looked at Remy.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Alex,'' Ben said,'' This is the third time this week. Maybe you can teach him a lesson.''

"No,'' Rogue said,'' I don't want his memories again. They are very sick.''

Just then some people walked down the hall. It was Alex and some of his friends. Alex had a grin on his face, and his friends were laughing very quietly.

"Well,'' Alex said,'' Look who has come back.''

"Go away,'' Remy snaped.

Soon nearly the whole hall was filled with people, wanting to watch the fight. The people were yelling for Alex to kick their butts and no one was yelling for them to do anything, which didn't shock Rogue at all.

"Dude,'' Alex said,'' Why do you hang out with them?"

"You shouldn't judge t'em on what dey are,'' Remy said.

"They are freaks with weird powers,'' Someone yelled.

"You should just leave,'' Rogue said, removing her gloves.'' Or do you want to me to put you into a coma.''

"I'll sue you if you do,'' Alex said,'' This is a town that don't like mutants and my dad owns this town. I say one word to him and he'll put you in jail.''

"I don't live here,'' Rogue said,'' So how will he put me in jail if I leave?"

"Okay,'' A teacher said,'' Break it up.''

"But,'' Alex said,'' We haven't even started fighting.''

"Oh,'' The teacher said,'' Well, since you want to fight I won't stop you.''

The teacher left. Rogue stood there in shock.' A teacher won't help,' Rogue thought,' That's just great.'

"You should just leave the school,'' Alex said,'' Before you get in trouble.''

Ben grabbed one of Rogue's hands. Rogue's eyes went wide.

"Don't touch me,'' Rogue yelled.

Ben let go, he fell to his knees, trying to breathe. Rogue grabed her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"Stupid memories,'' Rogue yelled.

Just then Rogues hands were on fire. She opened her eyes and looked at them for awhile.' Fire,' Rogue thought,' He makes fire. Cool.' Rogue turned to Alex with a grin.

"Don't you even think about it,'' Alex said backing up.

Everyone else quickly ran away, leaving Alex. Rogue moved closer to him, making the fire bigger. Alex screamed like a girl and ran down the hall and out of site. The fire in Rogue's hands went out. She tried to bring it back, but it wouldn't come back.' Well,' Rogue thought,' That didn't last long.' Rogue turned back to the boys.

"Lets go,'' Rogue said.

They walked down the hall and out of the school. Remy helped Ben walk, while Greg wiped the dry blood off his face. Ben looked up at Rogue, who was smiling.' He screams like a girl,' Rogue thought.

"You used my power well,'' Ben said, giving a small smile.

"You have a fire power,'' Rogue said,'' You make fire. An old friend of my ex-boyfriends would of liked you.''

"What were there power?" Ben asked," Hey, wait, he's not gay, is he?"

"No, is is not gay. He could multiple fire,'' Rogue said,'' But he couldn't make it, so you would of been like best friends.''

"That would be cool,'' Ben said,'' I can't control my power that good.''

"What are your powers, Greg?" Rogue asked.

"I can see through people,'' Greg said,'' I used it to cheat on a test once and someone found out.''

"I thought that was Ben,'' Rogue said, looking at Remy.

"I said I t'ink it was him,'' Remy said.

"My eyes go red when I do it,'' Greg said.

"What's your power, Remy?" Rogue asked.

"I can make t'ings go boom,'' Remy said.

"That really don't give me much,'' Rogue said.

Remy pulled a card out of his pocket. It went red and he through it and it exploded. Rogue watched it explode, then looked back at Remy.

"Wow,'' Rogue said,'' That's a nice power.''

"So,'' Ben said,'' Where are we going?"

"We are going to hitch hike,'' Remy said,'' How far is it?"

"The place is in New York,'' Rogue said,'' And we are in- where are we?"

"In texas,'' Greg said,'' That's is far. It's going to be a long walk.''

"Shouldn't you get some clothes?'' Rogue asked.

"Ya,'' Ben said,'' We also have your clothes stil and we have some of Remy's clothes.''

They walked in silence the rest of the time. They got to the house and went inside. Rogue went to the room she used and grabbed her bag, while the boys went to their rooms. Remy had went to Ben's room, so she guessed that his clothes must have been in there. After gathering their clothes they left the house. They quickly started walking out of town.


	6. Remy's Past

**Chapter Six**

_The next day_

Ben, Rogue, Greg, and Remy had been walking all night. They had snuck on a bus, but got kicked off at the next stop. They walked down the road in silence. Rogue felt very hungry, but didn't say anything, since no one else was saying anything or that's what she thought.

"So,'' Ben said, after about three hours of silence.'' I'm hungry.''

"We have no money,'' Greg said,'' Unless we rob a store, which would be stupid.''

"No,'' Remy said,'' T'at would be good. I'll do it. You guys just wait out here.''

They walked over to a gas station. Rogue thought that it was abandoned, since it had dirty windows, paint coming off the sides, and the doors have dents in it.

"Be careful,' Rogue whispered.

"Is t'ere anyt'ing I can get for you?" Remy asked,'' What kind of drink and food?"

"Anything,'' Rogue said.

Remy nodded and went into the store. They were silent for about five minutes. Rogue was looking very worried that Remy would get caught.' This is stupid,' Rogue thought.' He is going to get caught and be taken to jail.'

"So,'' Greg said,'' What do you think is going to happen?"

"He is going to get caught and thrown in jail,'' Ben said and the others looked at him.'' What?"

"I think he'll get some stuff, come back out here, and we will leave,'' Rogue said, not sounding at all convincing.

"Rriight,'' Ben and Greg said.

Rogue looked at them, then back at the store.' He'll just come out,' Rogue thought,' He won't cause a seen or will he? I need Jean's power.' They stood there in silence for about five more minutes.

"That's it,'' Rogue said,'' I'm going to see what's taking so long.''

"Maybe you should just stay here,'' Greg said, as Rogue walked over to the door.'' He could be doing anything.''

Rogue pushed the door opened and went in. Everything was normal. She looked around and saw Remy by the drinks. She walked over to him. She taped his shoulder, which made him jump.

"Sorry,'' Rogue said,'' Didn't mean to scare you.''

"What are you doing in here?" Remy asked.

"You are taking too long,'' Rogue said,'' Hurry up.''

"Just go back outside,'' Remy said,'' I'll be out in five minutes.''

Rogue nodded and left the store. She walked back over to Ben and Greg, who were trying to arm wrestle.

"What did he say?" Ben asked as he won.'' I win.''

"It's not fair,'' Greg said,'' You are older.''

"He said he'll be out five minutes,'' Rogue said.

"You mean,'' Ben said,'' He hasn't destroyed the store?''

"No,'' Rogue said, shocked that Remy would do something like that.'' Did he do it before?"

"Well,'' Ben said,'' No he hasn't, but that would of been so cool.''

Rogue was about to say something, when someone tapped on her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Sorry,'' Remy said,'' I got de stuff.''

He handed Rogue some chips and a pepsi. It seemed that everyone of them liked pepsi or he just grabbed pepsi and they didn't mind. He had lots of other stuff, but they were going to save that for later. They began to walk down the road.

"What did you do to get this?" Greg asked,'' Threaten the cashier, showed them your power? Tell.''

"I just stole the stuff,'' Remy said,'' Not'ing interesting.''

"You are kidding?" Ben asked and Remy shook his head.'' Well, at least you got the stuff.''

"They kept telling me that you were going to destroy the store,'' Rogue said.

"That has only happened once,'' Remy said,'' And it was an accident. My power was just barely showing.''

_**Flashback**_

A twelve yeat old Remy looked at all the different candy. He picked some that he thought would taste good. He went over to get a drink. He put his hand a the door of the fridge, (A/N: I don't know what they call them, sorry). He looked over at his parents, who were yelling at each other over something that Remy's father wanted to buy.

"NO,'' Remy's mother shouted,'' WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR DAT.''

''YES WE DO,'' Remy's father shouted back.'' WE HAVE TWO CREDIT CARDS.''

''WE HAVE A KID. WE NEED TO T'INK ABOUT HIM FIRST.''

"DO YOU T'INK I CARE ABOUT THE KID?"

Remy's eyes went wide and tears rolled down his face. His mother looked over at him.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE,'' She shouted,'' YOU ARE MAKING HIM CRY.''

''Please stop fighting,'' Remy sobbed.

"SHUT UP,'' His father shouted.

His father went over to him and slaped him. His mother screamed. Remy looked at his father, with loathing in his eyes. He didn't notice that the door of the fridge was going red. People were backing away, saying 'he's a mutant.' Remy looked at the door and pulled his hand away. He quickly ran away from the door, just as it exploded. Remy sat on the floor, put his head on his knees and started to cry again. His mother ran over to him and quickly picked him up. They quickly ran out of the store. They heard Remy's father shout.

''HE IS A FREAK. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN MUTANT LOVER.''

_**End of flashback**_


	7. Remy's Past 2

**Chapter Seven **

Everyone was silent for about ten minutes. Remy looked at the ground, thinking that maybe it was a bad idea to tell them that.

"That was sad,'' Rogue said, looking at Remy.'' So, that man at your house was not your real dad.''

"He was my real dad,'' Remy said.

_**Flashback**_

An thirteen year old Remy sat on the couch of an apartment. It was a small place. There was only one room, so Remy had to sleep on the couch. They didn't have a tv. They had hardly any food. Remys mom was at work. She worked two jobs, but they didn't pay that much. Remys mom left the apartment at 7:30 and came home at 8:00. Remy wasn't allowed to leave the apartment. His mother feared the others might find out that he was a mutant. He didn't go to school, because his mother couldn't aford it.

Remys mother walked into the apartment. She had bought some food. Remy helped her put it away.

"This should last a few days,'' She said,'' Hopefully I'll get some a check by t'en.''

Just then there was a knock on the door. Remys mom opened it to see Remys father. He walked into the house and she closed the door. Remys hid behind the small couch, while Remys father looked around.

"What do you want?" Remys mother asked.

"To say t'at I'm sorry,'' He said,'' I didn't mean to yell at you like t'at in de store. I just lost my temper, but I promise t'at I have changed.''

"What do you t'ink about Remy,'' She asked.

"Oh,'' He said,'' He is my son and I really didn't mean to hit him. I love him.''

She smiled and ran into his arms. Remy came out from behind the couch and stared at them.

"Come here Remy,'' He said after he let go of Remys mother.

"I go by Gambit now,'' Remy said, running to his room and locking the door.

**_End of flashback_**

"Gambit,'' Rogue said,'' That's an odd name for someone.''

"Rogue is an odd name,'' Remy said,'' But I'm not complaining about t'at.''

"My name is Marie,'' Rogue said,'' But don't call me that.''

"Okay,'' Ben said, giving a small grin.

"So,'' Rogue said,'' How did you meet these two?"

"That is really a funny story,'' Ben said.

"I'll it it," Remy said," Knowing you, you'll change some stuff around."

_**Flashback**_

A fifteen year old Remy waited for gym class. His mom had put him in a regular school about a month ago. He really didn't like it. He had some new friends, but he couldn't tell them that he was a mutant. The teacher came into the changing room.

"Time to get started,'' He said,'' We aslo havea new student joining us, Ben.''

Some people said hi to him. Remy just stayed away.' I don't need another friend,' Remy thought. The teacher led them to the gym. They were going to play basketball. Remy was on the Bens team. There were only ten boys and the girls didn't play.

They began to play. The game went well for about a half hour. The other team had the ball. Ben went to get it, but the boy pushed him to the ground. Some of the other team memers laughed. Greg helped him up and whispered something in his ear.

"Stop,'' The teacher said,'' Remy, you need to help your team and take those sunglasses off.''

"I need de sunglasses,'' Remy said,'' And I am helping de team.''

The teacher shook his head and they continued the game. After gym everyone went to change. Remy got into his school clothes. He turned around to be faced with someone who was on his team.

"I'm Jay,'' He said,'' You really need to help us when we are on a team.''

"I don't help anyone,'' Remy said, trying to get passed him. Everyone was staring at them.

"You will help,'' Jay yelled,'' I'm a basketball player and your lack of team work is getting on my bad side.''

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Ben asked.

"Stay out of it small fry,'' Jay yelled.

Remy punched Jay in the stomach and walked away. Jay fell to the floor.

"Don't mess wit' me,'' Remy said.

Another boy grabed Remys shoulder and pushed him up aganst the locker. He took Remys sunglasses and Remy quickly closed his eyes. The guy walked off, throwing his sunglasses in the trash. Everyone, except Ben, left the changing room. Ben went over to the trash and took out Remys sunglasses. He walked over to Remy.

"Here man,'' Ben said handing Remy the sunglasses.

Remy quickly put them on and looked up at Ben.

"T'anks,'' Remy said.

"Why do you need sunglasses?" Ben asked.

Remy stood stil for awhile. No one had asked him why he needed sunglasses. They just thought they were for fun.

"Just because,'' Remy said.

"Are you like, a mutant?'' Ben asked.

"Why would you ask?" Remy asked, becoming very nervious.

"You are sweeting,'' Ben said,'' You must be a mutant.''

Remy backed up aganst the locker. Taking out a few cards.

"Touch me and you'll pay,'' Remy said charging one of the cards.

"Don't worry,'' Ben said, looking at the card,'' I'm a mutant too. I can make fire. It's the only reason my family moved here.''

Remy sighed in relief, uncharged the card and put them back in his pocket. He stared at Ben for awhile. Just then the bell rang.

"Late for class,'' Remy said.

"I have science next,'' Ben said as they left the changing room.

"My too,'' Remy said.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out. After school they meet up with another boy.

"This is my brother Greg,'' Ben said.

"Hi,'' Greg said.

"Anyone else in yourfamily?"Remy asked.

"No,'' Ben said,'' Just our mom, who has supported mutants forabout five years.''

"Ben,'' Greg whispered,'' Mom said not to mention that around-''

"He's a mutant too,''Ben whispered.

"Oh,'' Greg said,'' Nice to meet another.''

Just then a car pulled upand a woman stuck her head out the window.

"Ben, Greg time to go,'' She yelled.

"See you tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"You got it, homme,'' Remy said.

Ben and Greg ran to the car, got in and drove off. Remy started to walk home.' A friend who isa mutant too,' Remy thought,' I don't need to keep secret away from him. Now if only t'ere was a girl who was a mutant now.'

**_End of flashback_**


	8. Rogue's Story

**Chapter Eight**

"Wow,'' Rogue said,'' Sounds better then my life.''

"What about your life?" Remy asked.

"I had a boyfriend, I didn't have my power then,'' Rogue said,'' Then I kissed him, he was in a coma for almost three weeks. He never talked to me again.''

"That sounds sad,'' Ben said.

"It was,'' Rogue said,'' My dad didn't like it, so I ranaway. Logan found me, then the x-men found us. I've lived at the x-mansion for almost two years. Meet alot of friendly people, also met my half brother, who is so nice.''

"You told us about him,'' Greg said.

"Ya,'' Ben said,'' Blue skin, pointed ears, and a tail.''

They walked in silence for about ten minutes. It was dark and the only light was the traffic passing them.

"This is getting boring,'' Greg said,'' Can we talk.''

"Want to hear a story?" Rogue asked.

"Sure,'' Remy said,'' Tell us the story.''

"There is a few people I know that I'm putting in this story,'' Rogue said.

_**Story **_

A boy with red sunglasses on walked into the forest. He looked very sad and everyone knew why. He had lost the love of his life to a guy named Logan, who was a animal with three long claws on each hand.The boys name was Scott Summers. He was a leader of a village, that was destoryed by Logan along time ago. His girlfriend was named Jean Grey, who was a fire goddess.

A few miles away a boy named Kurt Wagner, who was a halfblue elf, walked along the river. He lived in a small village with hardly anything. He was the last of his kind. He also was part of something else. He had a tail and sharp teeth. Some people said that he might be half of the devils kid, but he knew better then to believe them. He was also a village priest. Many people looked up to him for advice.

There were many different people walking around in the forest. There was a girl named Ororo, who was known by many people as Storm, the goddess of the elements. She brought the rain when the people needed it or the sun for cold days.

There was a blue woman named Raven, who could shape shift into anyone she wanted. You couldn't trust her. She was a thief and a murderer. She had tryed to take over the land a few times, but failed.

The person who owned the land was a beautiful man by the name of Remy. He had the power to make things explode. He helped the sick too and feed the poor. Everyone knew him. He lived in the castle about a mile away from where the villages were. He would always look out his window and wish he could go and expore, but he couldn't leave his castle, his mother said that someone might kill him, so he stayed inside. The people came to him if they needed help.

Sitting in a tree, looking at the castle was a girl named Rogue. She was an untouchable. She was the leader of a group called the untouchables. If someone would touch them, they would get their hand cut off. She wished that she could go a see the beautiful king of the land, that nearly all the other girls in the village talked about, but the others wouldn't allow it. She could get a few feet out of the forest, then she would go back.

In a dark castle, far away from the villages, lived the man named Logan. He wanted to own the land, but no one would listen to him. His helper, Sabertooth, kept watch of the castle. His new wife was upstairs in bed, but he didn't like her. He wanted one of the untouchables. He wanted Rogue, the leader. His helper, Sabertooth, came into the castle.

"Anything you need, master?" Sabertooth asked.

"Yes,'' Logan said,'' Go, get the leader of the untouchables, but don't touch her. I want to be the first to touch her skin.''

Sabertooth nodded and ran out of the castle like a cat.

Back in the forest, Kurt Wagner spotted Scott and quickly ran over to him. Scott had helped him in the past, so it was only fair that he helped him.

"My friend,'' Kurt said,'' Are you alright?"

"That monster in that dark castle,'' Scott sneered,'' Took the love of my life away from me.''

"Be lucky you had a love,'' Kurt said,'' No one loves someone who looks almost like the devil.''

"I'm sure someone does,'' Scott said.

"And I'm sure that if she loves you, like you love her, then she will come back,'' Kurt said.

"Thanks, friend,'' Scott said,'' That helped alot.''

Kurt smiled and ran back into the forest. He had other things to do.

Sabertooth ran acrossed the rocky road, with only one thought going through his mind.' Must get the girl and not touch her.'

Remy walked to the castle doors and looked out a big window next to them. His helper, Toad, walked up to him.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Toad asked.

"No, t'ank you,'' Remy said.

Toad nodded and backed off.He knew when to leave people alone.

Back in the tree, Rogue was slowly falling asleep. The other untouchables werein other trees, they had already fallen asleep. They alwaysslept in trees.Everything seemed so peacefull.

Rogue didn't know the danger coming for her.

Scott didn't know that hislove was in danger.

Kurt didn't know that he was walking intoa trap by Raven.

Remy didn't know that his life was in danger.

They would find out soon though.

**_End ofstory_**


	9. Rogue's Story 2

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm in de story?" Remy asked.

"How come he is in it, but now us?" Ben asked.

"And why are you in it?" Greg asked.

"Just let me continue,'' Rogue said.

_**Story**_

Remy stared at the window. He wanted to go outside, but the gaurds by the door would not let him pass. He didn't seem to notice that someone was watching him.

Kurt ran through the forest. He always ran every where. He didn't seem to notice that someone was following him.

Rogue looked at the ground, then back at the castle. She had very good site. She could see Remy looking out of the window. She wished to go and meet him. She looked at the others, who were asleep. She jumped out of the tree and quickly started to run to the castle. She didn't seem to notice that someone was following her.

Back in the dark castle, Jean walked down the stairs. Logan was sitting in his black stone chair. She walked over to him.

"Where did Sabertooth go?" Jean asked.

"None of your business,'' Logan said,'' Just go back upstairs until I say you can come down.''

Jean turned around and went back upstairs. She didn't want to make Logan mad.

Rogue ran until she was at the doors of the castle. Remy had moved away from the window and didn't notice her. Rogue went up to the doors and knocked. One of the gaurds slowly opened the door and she walked in. She looked around. The place was big, with lots of lights.

"Are you here for something?" One of the gaurds asked.

"I'm here to see the king,'' Rogue said.

"He is in that room,'' He said.

Rogue quickly ran into the room. It was full of different kinds of books. Some she had never seen before. She spotted Remy sitting at one of the tabes, reading a book. She slowly walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice her. She slowly went to touch his shoulder when there was a scream from the other room. Remy jumped up, turned around and came face to face with Rogue.

"Hi,'' Remy said,'' What are you doing here?"

"I...um... just wanted to see you,'' Rogue said.

There was another scream from the other room.

"If you'll be so kind as to wait here,'' Remy said,'' I'll be right back.''

Remy ran out of the room, while Rogue watched him leave. She heard some more screams and quickly ran out of the room to help.

Scott walked around the forest. He had been thinking about going to the dark castle and taking his love back. He had finally decided that he was going to do that.

Kurt stoped running for awhile and listened. He had heard somethings behind him, but he didn't see anything. He took a few steps forward and fell into a hole, that was about ten feet deep. He got stood up and looked around the hole. He heard a laugh above him. He looked up to see Raven.

"Now I got you,'' Raven said,'' Logan will be so happy.''

Raven gave an evil laugh, while Kurt tryed to get out of the hole.

Ororo was walking along, when she was Raven laughing. She knew that it was not good. She quickly ran over to where Raven was and looked down into the hole. Raven didn't like her, so she pushed Ororo into the hole. Luckily Kurt caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now I have two,'' Raven laughed,'' He'll be so happy.''

Back at Remys castle a fight was happening inside. It seemed that Sabertooth had broken the doors down and killed the gaurds. Remy was shocked to find out that Toad was helping Sabertooth.

Rogue ran out of the library and joined the fight. She had a bo and some arrows. She was a good aim, but they were fast movers. Toad kicked Remy in the chest and he fell down, knocked out. Rogue ran over to him, just in time to be hit over the head with a stick. She fell down, knocked out. Toad and Sabertooth quickly picked them up and ran out of the castle.

Raven made her way to the dark castle, with Ororo and Kurt both knocked out. She had hit them with a stick. She couldn't have Ororo make a storm or something else.

Sabertooth and Toad ran along the rocky ground. They were told to get back to the castle as fast as they could when they got the two people.

Scott walked along the inside of the forest. He didn't want to be seen. He knew that the forest went around the land and the castles. He had passed the dark castle many times in the passed.

Logan sat in his chair, with a grin on his face. He knew that his helpers had got what he asked of them. He had promised them part of the land when he became king, but Logan was in for a big surprize when they arrived.

_**End of story**_

"What going to happen?" Greg asked,'' Is he going to die?''

"What is with the questions?" Rogue asked,'' Now, let me think of the next thing.''

"You are making dis up as you go along,'' Remy said.

"Of course,'' Rogue said,'' What? Did you think I told this story before?"

"No,'' Remy said,'' Do I die?"

"You will have to wait and see,'' Rogue said.


	10. Rogue's Story 3

**Chapter Ten**

"Do you have the rest of the story?" Greg asked.

"Do I die?" Remy repeated for the hundredth time.

"Will you stop asking that question,'' Rogue nearly screamed.

"Just calm down,'' Ben said.

Rogue took a few deep breathes.

"I feel better,'' Rogue said,'' Now let me continue with this story.''

_**Story**_

Sabertooth and Toad ran up the castle steps and through the castle doors. They ran staight to Logan, who was waiting in his chair, with a smile on his face. They carefully set them down and walked off without a word.

Raven climbed up the stairs, pulling Kurt and Ororo behind her. She didn't care if she hurt them. As long as she got them to him and got her prize, which wa for the king to merry her.

Scott stood at the buttom of the stairs. He was watching Raven climbing. He took out his knife and quickly ran up the stairs. He made sure to be really quiet. As fast as lightning he cut the ropes and pinned Raven to the side of the castle.

"What are you doing with my friends?" Scott asked.

"It's none of your business,'' Raven hissed trying to escape.

Scott was not going to ask again. He took Ravens head and hit it on the castle side, knocking her out. He went over to his friends and untied them. He looked at them for awhile.

"May you wake up soon and come to help me fight,'' Scott whispered, before continuing up the stairs.

Logan looked Rogue over for awhile with a grin on his face.

"Good,'' Logan said,'' I'll just wait until you wake up.''

Jean hid behind a stone statue. She watched as Logan looked Rogue over with that smile on his face. A tear ran down Jeans face.' I thought he loved me,' Jean thought,' I thought he cared.'

Just then, Scott ran inside. He had his sword out ready for battle. Logan looked at him for awhile, before laughing. Scott looked a little confused.' Why is he laughing? He should be scared,' Scott thought.

"You come with weapons,'' Logan said after he stoped laughing.'' But you don't have you love. Your spirit is broken without her. You are nothing.''

Jean couldn't take it anymore. She ran out from her hiding spot and into Scotts arms. Logan stared at her in shock.' How dare she,' Logan thought.

"I hate you,'' Jean said, turning to Logan.'' You make me sick. I feel like an idiot for believing that you could ever make me happy, so I, the goddess of fire, banned you to the underworld for all enternity.''

Just then fire surrounded Logan. He tried to get out, but the fire just got bigger every time he got close to it. Scott and Jean watched as the fire overtook him and he burned to death.

"He will never darken are door step again,'' Jean said turning back to Scott.

"Lets go,'' Scott said,'' Kurt and Ororo need help.''

"So do Remy and Rogue,'' Jean said,'' We can't leave them behind.''

"You take care of Kurt and Ororo,'' Scott said,'' I'll get Remy and Rogue.''

Scott ran over to Remy and Rogue, while Jean ran out of the castle and down the stairs. Jean ran over to Kurt and Ororo, who were slowly waking up. She didn't notice the Raven was gone.

Scott tried to wake up Rogue and Remy, but they were not waking up. Scott didn't notice that there were three people behind him.

**_End of Story_**

"You can't stop there,'' Greg yelled.

"It is getting dark,'' Rogue said,'' And I'm tried.''

"We can stay in dis hotel,'' Remy said,'' I'll pay for de room.''

They went into the place and Remy got a room. They quickly went to their room, which only had two beds and a couch.

"You can have de bed,'' Remy said,'' I'll sleep on the couch.''

"What about them?" Rogue asked.

"They can share t'ere bed,'' Remy said,'' I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry I always sleep on the couch.''

Remy went over to the couch, while Rogue, Greg, and Ben went to the beds. Ben and Greg were to sleep in about five minutes. Remy was to sleep in about ten. Rogue stared at the ceiling.' I wonder what they are doing at the mansion,' Rogue thought,' I wonder what the others will think of them. I wonder too much.' Rogue closed her eyes and was asleep in about twenty minutes.


	11. Dreams

A/N: I'm answering some reviews. (I'm bored, so this won't happen that often).

BlkDiamond: It was Jean who was mean to him and the only reason she did it was because Logan was going to cheat on her with Rogue. Anyway Thanks for the review.

Tammy: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story.

**Chapter Eleven **

Rouge slowly woke up. At first she didn't know where she was, then she remembered. She got up and looked around. The boys were stil sleeping. She layed back down and tryed to go back to sleep. Just then there was a thump. Rogue quickly jumped out of bed and looked around. She looked at the couch to see that Remy had fallen off the couch. Rogue walked over to him, trying not to laugh.

"Remy,'' Rogue said," Wake up."

"What?" Remy asked, opening his eyes half way.

"You fell off the couch," Rogue said.

Remy got back on the couch.

"Go back to sleep chere,'' Remy said,'' It's only 3:00."

Rogue went back over to her bed and layed down, but she couldn't sleep.' I wonder why he fell off the couch,' Rogue thought,' Must of had a bad dream or he could of just fell off.' It took Rogue awhile before she was asleep. Remy slowly fell back to sleep after Rogue.

**_Remys Dreams_**

"Come on son,'' A man said," Time to go tode fair."

A five year old Remy ran over to the man.

"Lets go, dad," Remy yelled.

"Wait," His mother said," We should t'ink about dis. It is his first time de fair.''

"He is ready," His dad said," He's five and I'll be with him the whole time.''

"Just keep an eye on him," She said," And don't take him to the rodeo."

He nodded, picked up Remy and left. He got in his red car and drove down the rode. The fair was not that far away. He found a space to park and they made there way over to the rides. Most of the ride Remy couldn't go on. There were hardly any kids rides, but Remy looked like he was having a good time. They bought some candy and some drinks. There was a rodeo tonite. Remys father sometimes liked to watch the people get hurt when they were thrown off.

"You'll like the rodeo," He said," Really cool. It will be fun."

"But," Remy said," Mom said not to go to the rodeo."

"Don't worry," He said," She don't need to know.''

**_End of Remys dream_**

**_Rogues Dream_**

A boy that looked about thirteen ran around the yard, picking up things that he found on the ground. A woman watched him from the door of the house.

"Ben," She said," Time to come inside."

Ben ran into the house, carrying about ten rocks with him.

"Mom," Ben said," These rocks are so cool. They will be perfect for my collection."

"Yes they will," Angie said.

"I think they are weird," Someone said from the living room.

"They are cool Greg," Ben said," Lots of people collect rocks."

"Ya," Greg said entering the kitchen.'' Nerds and dorks."

"Rocks are very important.''

"How are they important?"

"Well," Ben said, trying to think of something, but found nothing.

"I knew it," Greg laughed," There is nothing important about rocks."

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME," Ben shouted.

Just then Bens hands were on fire.

Angies face went pale as Ben started to freak out.

"What's happening to me?" Ben yelled," I'm on fire, but it don't hurt. Mom help me."

"Just think it away," Angie said.

"I can't," Ben yelled.

Just then the fire got bigger, catching the ceiling on fire. Ben started to cry. Greg had run out of the house. Angie grabed Ben, who had passed out and ran outside. They sat there, watching the house burn down. Ben woke up in time to see the fire men come and try to put out the fire.

"It's okay," Angie whispered, hugging Ben tighter.'' I stil love you."

**_End of Rogues dream_**

Rogue woke up and looked around. It was only 5:00. She sat up and thought about the dream.' I was not a dream,' Rogue thought,' It was a memory. It was Bens memory. Poor kid.' Rogue tried to go back to bed. After about a half an hour she finally fell back to sleep.


	12. Remys past 3

A/N: If anyone is wondering. Rogue will finish her story in the next chapter.

BlkDiamond: Remember when Rogue touched Ben? Rogue had some of his memories.

Tammy: Yes it was a memory, but it ain't a good memory.

Musagirl15: Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Twelve**

Rogue woke up at 7:00. She looked around to see that Remy was already up. He was sittingon the couch. Rogue got up and sat down next to him. Ben and Greg was stil asleep.

"So," Rogue said," How did you sleep?"

"Bad," Remy said," I had a dream about my past."

"Tell me about it," Rogue said.

"It's not a nice dream," Remy said.

_**Flashback**_

Remy and his dad walked over to where the rodeo was being held. They got a seat in the front. The whole place was full of people.

"It starts in a few minutes," He said," This will be really good. You'll see."

Remy didn't say anything, but watched as the show started. He didn't like that the people were thrown off and got hurt. One man got steped on a few times by a big black bull. Remy listened to his dad laugh.' Dis is crazy,' Remy thought,' T'ese people should not have go t'rough dis. I must do someht'ing.' Remy got up and left the stands. He ran down to where they kept the bulls locked up. He looked at the men who were up next. They were too busy watching the guy being thrown around.' I got it. Let de bulls out. T'en no one can get hurt wit'out de bulls.' Remy found the door on the cage. It took him a minute to open it. Slowly the bulls left the cage. The men looked back to see all the bulls gone, but they spoted Remy.

"Hey," One yelled jumping down and walking over to him." Do you know what you just did?"

"I let the bulls out," Remy said," So no one will be hurt."

Just then Remys father ran over to them. He had seen that Remy wasn't in his seat.

"I'm sorry," He said," What did he do?"

"He let all the bulls out," The man said," Now the show is ruined. We have to go and get all the bulls back."

Remys father picked up Remy and went back to the car and drove off. He didn't go home, but went the back of a store. He turned to Remy.

"Tell your mother about dis," He snarled," You'll be in big trouble."

Remy nodded, but his father stil smacked him, leaving a red mark on his check. He drove back home. Remy ran straight to his room, without saying a single word to his mother.

_**End of flashback**_

"Wow," Rogue said," Sounds terrible."

"It was," Remy said," He broke one of my teeth. My mom never asked about the red mark on my face, which was kind of weird, since she always asks where I got my brusies."

"That was a nice story," Ben said," I'm glad our dad left when we were just little. Mom said he was a mutant hater."

Ben and Greg had woke up when Remy was half way done with his story.

"What about you?" Remy asked," What did you dream about?"

"I had a dream," Rogue said," But I don't think it was mine. It had Ben, Greg, and Angie in it. Ben set the house on fire. It is when they first found out that he was a mutant."

"That is one of my memories," Ben said," How did you get it?"

"When I touched you," Rogue said," I got some of your thoughts. I guess some of your thoughts are stil in my head."

"We should be going," Greg said.

"No," Remy said," Lets stay here until 12:00. T'at gives us plenty of time to get some rest and some time to watch tv."

Remy turned on the tv. 'The Simpsons' were on. Rogue shook her head.' Baby shows,' Rogue thought. She put her head on Remys shoulder, making sure she didn't touch his skin and fell asleep. Remy smiled.' She is so nice,' Remy thought,' Like no one I've ever met.' The show was on until 11:00. The whole time they didn't say anything.


	13. Rogue's Story 4

A/N: I know I said that this would be the last of Rogues story, but there was a storm yesterday and it gave me an idea, so she'll finish the story in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Well," Ben said," It's 12:00. We should get going."

"Not right now," Gambit said," Rogue is stil sleeping."

Just then Rogue opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Is it time to go?" Rogue asked.

"Now it is," Greg said.

They got up and left the motel. Gambit returned the key before they left the town. They walked down the street in silence for about five minutes.

"Hey," Ben said," You need to finish the story."

"Oh ya, the story," Rogue said.

_**Story**_

Scott kept on trying, then he heard someone scream. It sounded like Jean. He quickly turned around, but was hit with something over the head. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Sabertooth and Toad looked at each other then at the door just in time to see Raven enter. She was pulling Jean by the hair into the room and Kurt by the tail. She put them by the others.

"There is stil one outside," Raven said.

Sabertooth quickly ran out of the room. He came back a minute later with Storm in his arms. He droped her by the others. Toad and Raven quickly got some rope and tied them up.

"Now," Sabertooth said," What should we do with them?"

"I have some score to settle with Remy," Toad snarled.

Toad grabed the tied up Remy and hoped out of the room. Raven and Sabertooth watched as he left. They looked down at Rogue, Jean, Storm, and Kurt.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"I have something to settle with Storm," Sabertooth growled," She hit me with lightning."

Sabertooth picked up Storm and ran out of the castle. Raven watched him leave, then looked down at Rogue, Jean, and Kurt. She picked up Jean, took her to a room, and tied her to a pole that was sticking up from the ground. She went back to the other two. She grabed Kurts tail and draged him to another room, leaving Rogue where she was.

Toad put Remy on one of the tables in the room. There were many tables in there. There was not that much light, just enough to see the things in the room. Toad tied his hands to the table, then sat down and waited for him to wake up.

Sabertooth took Storm to a big metal pole in the back of the castle. There was supost to be a storm in about five minutes. He tied her to the pull with chains. He knew that if she tried to get by using her power that she would be fried. He sat on the ground next to her and waitted.

Rogue was slowly waking up. She looked around the room as she got off the ground. She had no idea where she was, but looked around. She found Jean tied to a pole. She quickly ran over to her and untied her.

"Wake up," Rogue said, but Jean didn't wake up." Come on girl."

Remy slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He heard someone laughing. He tried to move his arms, but he found out that he was tied up.

"What do you want?" Remy asked.

Toad walked over to Remy, so that he could see him.

"I want to cause you pain," Toad said," For making me a helper, a person who does everything you ask for. That's not me, I can do better then that. I could of been a anything else, but no, you had to make me a helper."

"I didn't do t'at," Remy said," My father picked you, then he died when you got to our place. If he was stil alive, you would be serving him."

"but I'm serving you," Toad snarled," So I'll punish you."

Remy looked around. The place was filled with weird things. His face went pale as he realize that he was in a place where people that were bad were killed. Toad laughed some more and pulled a rope that pulled on Remys arms.

Storm quickly opened her eyes and looked around.' How did I get here?' Storm thought,' Where am I?' She tried to move, but couldn't. Sabertooth was laughing. Storm looked at how she was tied. She knew better then to use her power to get her out.

Rogue was stil trying to get Jean up. Jean finally opened her eyes and looked at Rogue, who smiled at her.

"What happened?" Jean asked," And who are you?"

"I don't know what happened," Rogue said," And I'm Rogue, head of the untouchables."

Jean looked around the room to see that it was the room that Logan would hang people he didn't like. Rogue was watching Jean look around. They didn't seem to notice the storm that was forming outside.

_**End of story**_

"Come on," Greg said," Don't stop there."

"Let me guess," Ben said," You got the storm idea because there is a storm?"

Rogue, Ben, Greg, and Gambit were sitting on a bus. Outside there was a storm.

"Ya," Rogue said," I had this idea, but the storm gave me an idea."

They were silent the rest of the time on the bus. Rogue told them that she would finish the story when the storm was over.


	14. Rogue's Story 5

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rouge, Remy, Ben, and Greg got off the bus. The driver was not too happy about them being on there without bus passes.

"Man," Rogue said," Some people can be so rude.. It's just a ride a little ride. You shouldn't even need a bus pass."

"Don't worry, chere," Remy said," We'll get somewhere by tonite."

"The storm is over," Greg said," Time for you to continue the story."

"What is with you and that story?" Ben asked," Even I'm not that obsessed."

"It's good," Greg said," I want to know if Rogue and Remy end up together."

Remy looked at Ben for awhile, then looked at Rogue, who was deep in thought and didn't hear what they were saying. He looked back to where they were walking. There was nothing in front of them. The bus had stoped in the middle of no where. There were no towns in back of them and nothing to the side, except trees.

"So," Remy said," Are you going to continue the story?"

"Of course," Rogue said.

**_Story_**

Remy wanted to scream, but he didn't. He didn't want Toad to laugh. Toad kept on pulling on the rope. Remy had his eyes closed really tight.

"Give it up," Toad laughed," You will have to scream sometime."

Toad pulled the rope more and more, but Remy didn't scream.

The storm outside was getting worse. Jean and Rogue didn't pay any attention to it though. They were looking around the castle for the others.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room, that was painted black like everything else in the castle. Then he spotted Raven, who was sitting by the side of him, with a smiled on her face.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked, trying to sit up, but pain went up his left arm.

"Don't move," Raven said," Your arm is broken."

Kurt used his right arm to sit up, his left arm was pulled close to him. Raven watched as he stood up and went to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He turned back to Raven, who was stil smiling.

"Let me out," Kurt said.

"No," Raven said standing up and walking over to him." I need to tell you something."

"There is nothing to talk about," Kurt yelled," You abandon me when I vas a baby, mother."

"That's not the full story," Raven said," There are reasons."

Raven began to tell him everything. Kurt listened, but hardly believed anything she said and she knew he didn't.

Outside, Storm was screaming. The lightning in the sky was getting worse. It almost hit the pole, but she couldn't use her powers to stop it. She would fry herself if she did. Sabertooth had ran to a dry spot and was watching her and sometimes laughing.

Jean and Rogue found a door, that was locked. They looked at each other for awhile, before Jean burnt the door down. Inside was Kurt and Raven. Kurt quickly ran out, while Raven stood there. She had not finished telling Kurt everything.

"Raven," Jean said," You are a wanted in many villages. I lock you in this firs circle until we get back."

fire surrounded Raven, but didn't touch. The flames were too high to jump. She sat down in the middle of the circle. It wasn't hot in the middle, but it was hot if she got too close to the flames. Rogue, Jean, and Kurt went to find the others.

Remy had not screamed yet, but the rope was pulling harder and harder. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. Toad laughed and kept pulling the rope.

Jean, Rogue, and Kurt heard the scream and ran to the room. It wasn't that far from them. Jean burnt down the door, even though it was not locked. Toad let go of the rope when they entered. Jean stepped forward.

"I here by banned you to the underworld," Jean said," For trying to kill the king and possible others as well."

Fire surround Toad, who tried to escape. It was his tongue that saved him. He wrapped it around a metal bar by the window. Jumped forward and broke through the window into the storm.

Rogue quickly loosened the ropes on Remys arms,which were bleeding. Rogue tore her sleeves off of her shirt and wraped the around Remys bleeding arms. She didn't even notice that she touched his skin.

All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside. They went over to the broken window to see Storm. Jean used fire to stop the ran from hitting her, which the other thought was amazing. Remy took something out of his pocket, which went red, then he through it outside. It hit the metal chains that were keeping Storm tied up. She quickly flew up the them. Sabertoothe fled when Toad jumped out of the window.

"I owe you one," Storm said," Where is Scott?"

Everyone looked around. They had not seen Scott at all. They ran out of the room and searched the hall. They finally found him. He was behind a curtain. Jean bent down and slowly woke him up.

"What happened?" Scott asked, as he opened his eyes.

"Lots of things," Jean whispered," But everyone is alright."

"We should leave this place," Storm said.

Everyone headed to the door, went down the steps and away from the castle. Jean and Scott ran into the forest, hand in hand.

"I have to go back to the church," Kurt said.

Kurt ran into the forest. Storm flew into the sky to calm the storm down. Rogue and Remy walked side by side in silence. When they got to a village, many girls surrounded them. Rogue knew them all. They were members of the untouchables.

"Leader," One said," Your back. We were so worried."

"I'm fine," Rogue said.

"Who is this?" Another asked looking over Remy." The king. He shows signs of touching you. He must be killed."

"He is the king," Rogue said," We don't harm the king."

"He touched you," One yelled.

"I touched him," Rogue said and they stared at her." We were trapped in a castle by Logan. Remy was being hurt, so I helped him."

Everyone was silent for awhile. They stared at Rogue as if she had betrayed them.

"He stil touched you," One said.

"I, leader of the untouchables, here by grants Anna to be leader," Rogue said.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes steped forward. She had a smile on her face. Rogue gave her the heart necklase and placed it around her neck.

"You are here by leader," Rogue said.

Anna turned to the others, who bowed to her. She walked passed them and they followed her into the forest. Rogue turned back to Remy, who was looking a bit happy.

"Will you," Remy said," Like to live in my castle?"

Rogues face lit up as she said," I would love to live in your castle with you."

Rogue and Remy headed up to the castle, hand in hand. Rogue was happy that she could touch people now. Remy was happy that she was staying. When they got to the castle the gaurds and other people were proud that Remy had finally found someone to live with. A few months later they got merried and lived happily ever after.

**_End of story_**

"Wow," Remy said," Can we really live happily ever after?"

"No," Rogue said," I wouldn't be able to touch you."

"That was so sweat," Greg said, wipping a tear from his eye.

"You were crying?" Ben asked.

"It was just so lovely," Greg said.

"Why can't we get merried?" Remy asked.

Remy and Rogue had not been paying attention to Greg or Ben. They were too busy fighting over the fact that the story had a happy ending.

* * *

A/N: She finished her story. I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	15. Trouble

**Chapter Fifteen**

Remy and Rogue were stil talking about the story. It had been a few hours now. They were in a small town. The place has lots go bars and hardly any houses.

"This place must be a pass through town," Ben said.

"Not much of a down," Remy said, after Rogue finally won the arguement.

"You're right," Some said from behind them.

They turned around to see a boy, about Remys age, with blonde spiked hair and blue eyes. He was about the same size as Remy.

"Is dere somet'ing you want?" Remy asked.

"Not really," he said," Just saw this pretty girl. Hi, I'm Tim."

"Sorry," Rogue said," Not interested."

The four of them turned around and walked away, leaving Tim looking mad. He had his fist clenched.' No one turns me down,' Time thought. Tim slowly followed them. It was starting to rain, so the four of them headed into one of the bars, which was full of people.

"What a good thing we are in a town," Greg said, as they sat down at an empty table.

They didn't seem to notice that Tim had taken a seat at the bar.

"Now what?" Ben asked," We can't stay here."

"We'll leave," Remy said," When it stops raining."

They were silent for about a half an hour. It had stoped raining, so they left the bar. They didn't seem to notice that Tim was following them.

"Lets see," Ben said," This town has so many places."

"How do you know?" Greg asked.

"I found this map in there," Ben said, holding up a map of the town.

They looked at it. There was a junk yard to the west, a mall to the east, stores to the north, and a car shop to the south.

"I guess this town ain't that small," Greg said," Maybe could use some more things."

"We should go to the mall," Rogue said," You know, get some more clothes."

"T'at is a great idea chere," Remy said," Which way is de mall?"

"East," Ben said, pointing down a road." That way."

They followed the road until they came to the mall. It wasn't that big and could probably be passed off as a wal-mart. Tehy went in to see that the place didn't have that many people. They looked at some clothes, which were in the front. There were no gaurds and no cameras.

"What do they expect?" Rogue asked," To just see if people are stealing."

"Dis is a small town," Remy said," Don't expect dere to be really any cameras."

"I didn't expect anything," Rogue said," Just thought there would be more cameras or gaurds."

"Lets just get some clothes and leave," Ben said.

"We need to see if they fit," Greg said.

"No we don't," Rogue said, getting some pants and shirts.

They grabed some more clothes and ran out of the mall. They ran back down the street. Rogue looked behind her to see that no one was following them.

"That worked," Rogue said.

"I wanted someone to chase us," Ben whined," It would of been so cool."

Rogue shook her head and put her new clothes in her bag. The boys did the same thing. They walked down the street for a little while.

"There is a short cut out of town," Ben said, looking up from the map." Down that alley."

They looked down the alley, which didn't look that bad. They slowly made there way downt he alley.

"Turn," Ben said, and they turned down another alley. Just then something hitBen and Greg, who fell down, knocked out. Remy turned around just in time to get hit bysomething. He fell down, knocked out. Rogue quickly randown the alley, but didn't make it that far and got hit in the back of the head. She grabed her head, before she passed out.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, just thought the story needed something. Here is a preview of what is next.

_"Let her go," Remy yelled. _

_"Come any closer," Tim said, putting a knife to Rogues throat." I'll kill her."_

_Rogue was shocked that Tim had not touched her skin at all, which was kind of odd. Remy was looking at Rogue, who had tears in her eyes. There was nothing Remy could do. _

Next chapter will be awhile. Please review.


	16. Junkyard

**Chapter Sixteen**

Slowly Remy, Greg, and Ben opened their eyes. They looked around and got off the ground.

"Where is Rogue?" Remy asked, looking around." Dey must of took her."

"We must fine her," Greg said.

"Quickly," Remy said, running down the alley.

Greg and Ben followed close behind. Ben pulled out the map and looked around.

"Where would he take her?" Ben asked.

They stopped running. Remy took the map from Ben and looked at it for about five minutes.

"Dey might of taken her to dis abandoned junkyard," Remy said.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked, looking at the map.

"It's the best chance we got," Remy said," Now let go."

They started to run as fast as they could. The junkyard was about a mile away.

_Rogue_

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on the floor of a small room. It was too dark to see anything in it, but she did see a window that was broken. She tried to stand, but pain ran up her leg and she sat back down. She looked at her leg and made sure it wasn't broken. She looked back at the window and crawled to it. She looked out to see junk, lots of junk.' Must be a junkyard,' Rogue thought,' Must get out of here.'

Rogue looked around for a door, but didn't see one.' There must be a door. How did I get in here then?' Rogue question was answered when she looked at the ceiling. The door was right above her. Someone was looking down at her. She knew quickly who it was. It was Tim. He had an evil smile of his face.

"I see you are settled," Tim said.

"What do you want with me?" Rogue asked.

"Who said I wanted you?" Tim asked," Of course you wouldn't be here if I didn't need you for something."

Before Rogue could ask what it was, Tim jumped into the trailer. He walked over to her. She didn't move.' He can't touch me,' Rogue thought,' I'll be fine.' Tim grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up. She winced when she put her hurt leg on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that,' Tim grinned," I just didn't have time to gently put you in here."

Tim picked her up, without touching her skin. He then put her through the window. She tried to run, but Tim still had a hold of her arms. He quickly climbed out of the trailer. He started walking along a trail, that he had made awhile ago,pushing Rogue in front of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Rogue asked.

"To the middle of the place," Tim said," Your friends will be here soon and I want them to see."

Rogue eyes went wide when she was what was in the middle. There was some sort of machine that Rogue couldn't identify. She quickly tried to get away, but Tim tightened his grip on her arms.

"Just wait-" Tim started.

Just then something hit the machine and it exploded. Tim looked around, stil holding Rogue. Tim let her arms go and she fell to the ground in pain. Tim pulled out two knives just as Ben, and Remy ran out of their hiding spots. Tim ran at them, but one of the knives began to burn and he quickly dropped it looking at them, he backed up.

"Let her go," Remy yelled.

"Come any closer," Tim said, putting a knife to Rogues throat." I'll kill her."

Rogue was shocked that Tim had not touched her skin at all, which was kind of odd. Remy was looking at Rogue, who had tears in her eyes. There was nothing Remy could do. Tim smiled at looked at Rogue, who still looked shocked.

"I'm guessing that you don't understand why I haven't touched you," Tim grinned," I know you're a mutant."

"Is that why you took me?" Rogue nearly yelled," And how do you know?"

"I can see mutants," Tim said," They have a kind of red or blue light around them. You had a red light around you and I knew what you were. He." Tim looked at Remy, then back at Rogue." Also had a red light around him. The other had a blue."

Rogue looked at Ben and Remy. She noticed that Greg wasn't with them.' Did they tell him to stay behind?' Rogue thought,' Or is he gone? What happened to him?'

"Please," Remy said," Don't hurt her."

"Poor soul," Tim snickered," You know what? I think I'll kill her, just to see the look on your face."

Tim put the knife closer to Rogues throat. Just then Tim gave screamed in pain and dropped the knife. Rogue crawler away from him as fast as she could. She looked at what made him scream. It was Greg. He was holding the other knife, which was now covered in blood. He was shacking really bad. Ben ran over to him and took the knife away. Remy quickly picked up Rogue and looked at Ben and Greg.

"It's okay," Ben whispered as he led Greg back over to the others.

"I just killed someone," Greg said, tears running down his face.

"He was about to kill someone that you knew," Ben said," It was for the best."

"Now," Remy said," Lets get out of here before someone comes and find us."

They quickly turned around and ran out of the junkyard as fast as they could. When they were out they started to walk. No one said anything as they walked out of town.

* * *

A/N: Poor Tim. Greg is going to have some problems. Here is a preview of the next chapter.

_"Greg," Ben yelled," What are you doing?"_

_"I killed someone," Greg said, more tears running down his face." And I can't live with that." _

I know it a small preview, but at least it's something. Please Review.


	17. Suicide Attempt

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rogue, Remy, Ben, and Greg walked in silence down the dirt road. They had decided to leave the road, because a cop had stopped and told them to get home. Rogue was still being carried by Gambit, who had touched her once, but not for long. Ben was still trying to calm Greg down, who kept saying he killed someone and kept on crying.

"How long are we going to walk?" Ben asked, after Greg stopped crying.

"Just until we find another road," Remy said.

"How far are we?" Ben asked.

"Not even half way there," Rogue said," We stil have a long way to go."

"Why don't you just call them," Ben suggested," They can pick us up."

"I don't know the phone number," Rogue said.

"You mean to tell me," Ben said, his voice rising with every word." THAT YOU LIVED THERE FOR TWO YEARS AND DON'T KNOW THE PHONE NUMBER."

"Calm down Ben," Remy snapped," Dere is no reason to shout."

"I killed someone," Greg muttered, starting a cry again.

"It's okay Greg," Ben quickly said, going over to calm Greg down, again.

"Hey look," Rogue said," There is a house up ahead."

The three boys looked at where she was looking. There stood a white house, with broken windows, and the door was half way off. It didn't look that big and looked like no one had been in it for a few years. Remy put Rogue down before they entered the house.

"Looks abandoned," Ben said, as they walked inside.

"Oh ya, people are going to live in t'is broken down house," Remy said, looking at the floor, which was covered in about an inch of dirt."Need to hire a new maid."

"I agree," Rogue said, looking at the counters, which were covered in dust and cobwebs.

"We can stay here for tonite then?" Ben asked, looking into the fridge, but quickly closed it because of the smell.

"Ya," Remy said," Just hope dere a clean place to sleep."

"Where did Greg go?" Rogue asked.

Ben looked around, then at Remy, who looked at Rogue. They headed into one of the rooms and there was Greg in the middle of the room. He was holding a knife that they had seen in the kitchen.

"Greg," Ben yelled," What are you doing?"

"I killed someone," Greg said, more tears running down his face." And I can't live with that."

"This is not the way to handle it," Rogue said," Just wait until we get to the mansion and the Professor can help you."

"I can't live with knowing I did something like that," Greg whispered.

Rogue had taken her gloves off now. Ben was trying to talk Greg out of it. Greg raised the knife, but Rogue ran over to him and touched his face before he could do anything. Greg dropped the knife and fell to the floor. She backed off, grabbed her head and closed his eyes.

"STUPID MEMORIES," Rogue shouted.

Ben ran over to Greg, picked him up and put him on the bed. Remy quickly went over to Rogue, who had calmed down and was looking at the ground.

"How long will he be out?" Ben asked, sounding worried.

"He might be out for a few hours," Rogue said," Maybe longer."

"We shouldn't stay here den," Remy said," When he wakes up, he might want to kill himself."

"Fine," Ben said, picking up Greg.

Remy picked up Rogue, who quickly put on her gloves and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two boys carried them out of the house in silence. They didn't say anything as they walked down the dirt road.

* * *

A/N: Poor Rogue, now she has Bens powers and memories for awhile. Here is a little preview. 

_Remy ran for about five minutes before he finally found Rogue. She was laying in an alley way. She had her eyesclosed.He looked at her for awhile and picked her up. 'She is asleep or-' Remy didn't won't to think about it. He quickly ran to the nearest hospital, hopping that she would live._

I wonder what will happen. You'll have to wait and see. Please Review.


	18. Find Rogue

**Chapter Eighteen**

Remy and Ben were still carrying Rogue and Greg as they walked into the city. The streets were filled with people. Some of them had signs, but Remy and Ben didn't stop to see what they said. Some people came up to them.

"Once in a life time offer," A guy with dirty down hair, who was just shorter then Remy said," Selling-"

"We don't care," Remy said, walking passed him." We don't need anyt'ing."

They kept on walking. The guy quickly walked after them.

"Come on," The guy said," Just look what I'm selling."

Rogue rolled her eyes, removed one of her gloves and touched the guy. The guys eyes went wide, while Rogue removed her hand. The guy fell to the ground, knocked out. Rogue put back on her glove.

"T'anks," Remy said," Dat guy was getting annoying."

"He was selling drugs," Rogue said, putting her head on Remys shoulder.

"I kind of noticed when he said special offer," Remy said.

"Hey," Ben said," We can stay in that building. It looks abandoned."

Rogue and Remy looked at the building he was talking about. It looked like an old motel. The windows were broken. The door was gone. The paint was coming off the walls. Remy and Ben walked into the place. The walls had holes in them, but the paint wasn't coming off the walls.

"T'is should do," Remy said, going into a room." For now."

The room was just like the outside, except there was a bed and a counter. Remy laid Rogue on the bed. She had fallen asleep. Remy left the room. Ben was just coming out of the room next to his. Ben had put Greg in bed.

"What should we do with them?" Ben asked.

"We can't call dis place," Remy said," We can't walk dere eit'er. We have to choices. We can walk dere or we can just go home."

"Go home," Ben said," Or walk."

Ben looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. Remy rolled his eyes and went back into the bed to see what Rogue thought, but she wasn't there. Remy quickly ran out of the room.

"She is gone," Remy said.

Ben looked at him, then at the door. He ran into the room he put Greg in and came out a minute later.

"He is still in bed," Ben said," You must go find her."

Remy nodded and ran back in the room. He looked around to see a window was busted open. He went over to it to see a few drops of blood on it. He quickly jumped out the window. He thanked god that it wasn't that far off the ground.

"Where would she of gone," Remy said to himself," Think, not of her, but of Greg. She has his memories."

Remy ran down the road and saw Rogue up ahead.

"ROGUE," Remy shouted, running faster.

Rogue turned around her eyes wide with fear. Remy stopped to see her eyes going red. He started to smell burnning rubber. He looked down to see that his shoes were meltted. He looked up to see that Rogue had took off running. He tried to move, but no matter what he did his shoes were stuck. He quickly pulled his feet out of his shoes and quickly started running down the street. He stopped when the road went two ways. He saw a guy and quickly ran over to him.

"Excuss me," Remy said," Did you see a girl with dark brown hair, wi't a some white in the front?"

The man; who looked old, had no hair, and was leaning on a cane looked up at him.

"Sure," He said," She went that way."

The man pointed down the left street. Remy nodded and started to run down the road, but turned around.

"T'anks," Remy said, befoe he continued running.

Remy ran for awhile, before he came to another road that split. He took a wild guess and ran down the right one. He hopped he was right.Remy ran for about five minutes before he finally found Rogue. She was laying in an alley way. She had her eyes closed. He looked at her for awhile and picked her up. 'She is asleep or-' Remy didn't want to think about it. He quickly ran to the neariest hospital, hopping that she would live. He was lucky that the neariest hospital was only a block away.

* * *

A/N: I bet most of you are wondering what happened to her. Well, you'll have to wait and find out. Remy didn't bother to look what was wrong, just quickly took her to the hospital. You'll find out in the next chapter. No preview this time. 

Please review.


	19. Hospital

**Chapter Nineteen**

Remy was sitting in the waiting room. He had ran into the hospital and the doctors had quickly took her. He was thinking about going back and getting Greg and Ben, but he didn't remember the way back, so he called Ben on his ceil phone. Ben had remembered to bring it just in case there was a problem. Remy hoped he found the hospital okay. Just then the doctor, who had asked Remy questions when he came into the hospital walked up to him.

"She will be fine," He said.

"What happened to her?" Remy asked.

"Nothing bad," He said," She must of ran into a wall. She has a cut on her head that we had to stitch. Other then a few brusies she is fine."

Remy gave a sigh of relief and sat further into his chair.

"Can I see her?" Remy asked.

"She is still knocked out," He said," You can see her later. Right now the doctors are making sure that there is no brain damage. Very lucky you found her. She might of bled to death."

Remy looked at the doctor, who smiled and went into the back. Remy stared at the door for awhile, before hearing the door behind him being thrown open. He quickly turned around to see Ben and Greg. Remy stared at Greg, who gave a weak smile. They quickly walked over to him and sat down.

"How is she?" Ben asked," You sounded very worried on the phone."

"She's fine," Remy said," I did not sound worried."

"Yes you did," Ben grinned, then put on his best Remy voice," Oh my, you must get down here right away. It's Rogue, somt'ing happened to her."

Greg gave a small laugh, which caused Remy to look at him, again.

"Dat not funny," Remy said," The doctor person said she could of bled to death."

"Poor girl," Greg said," I'm beginning to feel sorry for her."

"Why are you two so happy?" Remy asked.

Ben and Greg burst out laughing, falling off their seats. Remy gave them a weird look, then looked a little bit worried. Some of the doctors and people who were waiting stared at them as if they were freaks.

"Is something wrong with them?" One nurse asked, walking over to them.

"Ya," Remy said," Our friend is in the hospital and dey are crazy. I t'ink somet'ing wrong wit' dem."

The nurse gave a small smile, before calling overtwo doctors. One doctor looked over Ben, while the other looked over Greg.

"There is only one thing," One doctor said," There drunk."

Both doctors nodded, before walking off. Remy shook his head and sighed. Greg and Ben sat back down, but they continued to laugh. After about five minutes, Remy finally hit them both on the head and told them to shut up. He wished he didn't do that, because they laughed even harder. Remy got up and walked outside for some freash air. He remembered running down the road, his shoes melting. Remy quickly ran back inside. He needed to ask Greg a question about his power. To his horror, Greg and Ben had began to dance in the middle of the room. They were singing something that didn't make any sense. Remy grabbed both their hands and pushed them into their seats. Ben and Greg started laughing again.

"We you two just be quiet," Remys nearly yelled.

"I'm loopy," Ben laughed," I'm flameboy."

"And I'm the seeing boy of wonder," Greg laughed.

Remy looked at them both as they laughed their heads off. He shook his head, before sitting a few seats away from them. It didn't help, because they just moved to the seats that were closer to him.

"Are you mad at us?" Ben asked, still laughing.

"I'm mad dat you won't be quiet," Remy muttered.

"Come one," Greg said, still laughing as he stood up on his chair." My I have your attention?"

Some people looked over at them. Some began to whisper and point, but no the less everyone was listenning.

"I want you all to met," Greg started.

"Our friend," Ben said," Remy, also known as Gambit."

Remy rolled his eyes as he made Greg and Ben sit back down. Remy hoped that they wern't going to be kicked out and that he could see Rogue soon. He didn't know why he wanted to see her, he just wanted to. He had been thinking about her nearly the whole time, but he couldn't place the feeling he was having for her.

* * *

A/N: Nothing bad. Next they get to talk to Rogue, Remy figures out what the feeling is, and they continue on their little trip with some fun. No previews this time. I don't think I'll do previews any more. I don't know.

Please review.


	20. Talking To Rogue

**Chapter Twenty**

The doctors wouldn't let them see Rogue for a few hours. Remy had a good idea why. They had given Ben and Greg something and they calmed down, but they kept complaining that their heads were hurting.

"My head hurts," Ben whined," I need something."

"Shut up," Remy said," You are giving me a headache."

Just then a doctor came over to them, but Remy didn't look at him.

"You can see her now," He said," Follow me."

Remy quickly stood up, along with Ben and Greg. They followed the doctor to room 17. He opened the door and they went inside. He closed the door, while Remy, Ben, and Greg went over to the bed. Remus was shocked to see that the cut went from one side of her forehead to the other. He wondered how he didn't notice that. He sat down on a chair on Rogues right side. Ben and Greg sat down on the other side.

"How are you doing?" Remy asked.

"Fine," Rogue said," My head hurts alittle. The doctors said you go me here, thanks."

"It's no problem," Remy said, but he knew that wasn't true.

Rogue gave a weak smile. Ben and Greg had put their heads on the bed and had fallen asleep. Remy rolled his eyes when he saw them.

"So," Rogue said," The doctors said you looked worried."

"I was not worried," Remy said.

"Riiiiight," Rogue grinned," You can't lie to me."

Remy sighed and said," Okay, I was worried. Don't tell Greg or Ben I said t'at."

"Why would I do that?" Rogue asked, looking at Ben and Greg.

Remy gave a weak smile, while Rogue looked at the ceiling. Remy stared at Rogue for awhile. He had a feeling, but couldn't place it yet.

"What were you doing this whole time?" Rogue asked.

"Oh," Remy said," Lets see, I sat in the waiting room, talked to some doctors, den Ben and Greg showed up drunk, t'ey had a real laugh, the doctors gave dem somt'ing, and I waited to see you while Ben and Greg complained about headaches."

Rogue gave a small laugh, which caused Remy to smile. Remy watched as Rogue looked at Ben and Greg, again. Then he knew what he felt, but he couldn't believe it. He really couldn't be falling in love with Rogue, could he? He didn't seem to notice that Rogue was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked," You look alittle be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," Remy said," It's just somet'ing I just realized."

"What?" Rogue asked, sounding very interested.

"It's not'ing," Remy said, now sounding nervous.

"Tell me," Rogue said, lifting her right arm, which she didn't have a glove on." Or I'll get it the hard way."

"You wouldn't?" Remy asked.

"I would," Rogue grinned.

"Fine," Remy sighed, taking a few deep breathes." I t'ink I'm in love wit' you."

There was silence for about ten minutes. Rogue was staring at Remy with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it a few times.

Finally Rogue took a few deep breathes and said," You know, I really don't think I needed to know that."

Remy gave her a sad look, but Rogue just stuck out her tongue.

"What about these two?" Rogue asked, looking at the still sleeping Ben and Greg.

Remy smiled that the subject was being changed. They began to talk about different things. Rogue would keep changing the subject, but Remy didn't seem to care. He was just happy that he was talking to Rogue like he had never said anything at all.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I know I said they would be on their way, but I decided to let them talk. Next chapter they'll be on their way, and they run into someone that Rogue really didn't want to see, again.

Please review.


	21. People On The Road

**Chapter Twenty-one**

The doctors checked Rogue before she left the hospital with Remy, Ben, and Greg. They quickly walked out of the town, but no one seemed to notice them. Greg was feeling alot better now after Rogue had talked to him for awhile.

"So," Ben said as they came to a road that split in three." Which way do we want to go?"

Remy thought for awhile, before saying," What do you t'ink Rogue?"

"Lets try the middle," Rogue said.

"Good choice," Greg said as they began to walk down the road.

They walked for about ten minutes in silence. There were trees around them now and the road seemed to turn into a dirt road and it seemed to get smaller.

"Somet'ing ain't right," Remy said," I can fill it."

Just then something came out of nowhere, hitting them, and knocking out Ben, Greg, and Remy. Rogue hit the ground, but was about to pass out. She looked at the people coming out of the trees and knew who they were right away, but she didn't have time to think about it. She passed out.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see that she was tied up to a tree, Ben and Grey on her lelf and Remy on her right. They were not awake yet. Rogue looked around and noticed that she was in a cave of some sort. Then she noticed that someone was standing in the corner, but she didn't get a good look before Remy made a noise. Rogue quickly looked over at him to see that he was slowly opening his eyes.

"What happened?" Remy asked.

"Someone is here," Rogue said," They took us to some kind of cave."

"You're off alittle my dear," The person in the corner said. Rogue knew the voice very well, having heard it in so many fights.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing," The voice said," It just that you came into our place uninvited and now you have to stay here."

"Who are you?" Remy asked," Show yourself."

The voice gave an evil laugh, but came out of the shadows. Remy looked the woman, who was blue and had yellow eyes.

"Mystique," Rogue said," Whatever you are doing, the x-men will stop you."

Mystique gave another evil laugh, looking at the four of them. Ben and Greg had just got up in time to see Mystique come out of the shadows.

"There are only four of you," Mystique growled.

"What?" Ben said," No, we are not x-men."

Mystique looked at him, then at Rogue with an evil grin on her face.

"Did you quit the x-men?" Mystique asked, in this sweat kind voice, which sounded very weird.

"I'm stil an x-men," Rogue said," These guys are just showing me the way home."

Mystique gave another evil laugh just as a big guy, named Sabretooth, a green guy, named Toad, and another guy that the boys didn't know. He wore a red and black cape and had this thing over his head, which was made of metal.

"Magneto," Mystique said," The prisoner are awake."

"I see that," Magneto said, looking at the four of them." Did you really think you could get away that easy?"

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked," We were just trying to get home."

"I thought you said you were taking Rogue home," Mystique said, with an evil smirk.

"We are," Ben said," But we might make it our home too."

"Well," Magneto said, as he and his team moved closer to them." It looks like you are not going to make it home after all."

* * *

A/N: heehee... I'm living at this. I'm so cruel. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Please review. 


	22. Xmen

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Rogue looked at Mystique and at the others with hate in her eyes. Remy was looking around the place, trying not to look at them; and Ben and Greg were whispering to each other.

"The x-men will stop you," Rogue said.

"You really think they even know where we are?" Magneto asked, holding his team back awhile longer.

"They know," Rogue said," I know they do."

Magneto gave a small smile, but walked off, leaving his team to deal with them. They moved a little bit closer.

"Stay back," Rogue yelled.

"What will you do about it?" Mystique asked," You're tied up and can't use your power."

"Who said I'd use mine," Rogue said as her eyes went red.

Sabretooth picked up a stick, which he quickly droped.

"That was hot," Sabretooth said, just as the stick started to burn.

The ropes around Ben and Greg had burnt off, thanks to Ben. He quickly created a wall of fire to block them from the others. Greg had cut the ropes off of Remy and Rogue.

"We need a way out of here," Ben said, as the fire began to go out." I can't keep the wall up forever."

Just then Toad jumpped over the wall of fire with an evil grin.

"You think that can stop me?" Toad asked," Think again."

Just then a red blast hit Toad, who went flying backward into a wall. The four looked over to see a man with visors, known as Scott; a girl with red hair, Jean; one with white, Storm; and another with blue skin, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and a tail, known as Kurt. Sabretooth quickly went to attack them, but Scott blasted him with his eyes. Storm made some rain to put out the fire that was blocking them. Jean was too busy with Mystique she didn't even notice that the four were running out of the place.

"We are here to help," Scott called after them.

Scott, Kurt, Storm, and Jean quickly backed out of the cave. Storm used her power to make a wall of ice, which Greg thought was kind of cool. The four turned to face the kids.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," Storm said, looking at Rogue.

"I told them you would show up," Rogue said, as they headed to the jet, which Scott had hid behind some trees.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine," Rogue said, as they boarded the jet.

"Vell," Kurt said," Then vhy are your eyes red?"

"They are still red?" Rogue asked.

Jean pulled a mirror out of her pocket and handed it to Rogue, who looked very closely at her eyes, which were red. Rogue gave a small moan. Remy walked over to her and took the mirror away from her.

"T'ey look fine," Remy said with a smile." I like dem t'at way."

"Because your eyes are red," Rogue snapped, sitting down next to Storm and folding her arms.

Remy looked at her for awhile, before sitting down next to Greg, who was reading a book he had found on the ground. Remy looked at the book to see that it was written by hand.

"Where did you get t'at?" Remy asked, taking the book away from Greg.

"Found it on the floor," Greg said," It has the name Marie in the front."

Remy flipped a few pages and started to read, but didn't read aloud.

_It has been a very tough day. The brotherhood was at it again. I don't see why they don't join us and help us become friends with the normal people. I can still feel Logan's healing factor and I don't know if it will ever go away. Part of him is still with me and I wish he would of never left. It's been a little lonely around here since he has been gone. _

Remy closed the book and looked at Rogue, who was talking to Storm and Jean.' She just needs someone to be her friend,' Remy thought,' I'll stay wit' dem. T'at should make her happy.' Remy gave a small smile just thinking how much fun he would have if he stayed with her.

* * *

A/N: Yay, I fianlly update. Yes, the x-men save them. Anyway I'll try to update sooner and please review. 


	23. The Mansion

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Remy had fallen asleep in the jet just about twenty minutes before they reached the x-mansion. Rogue was the only one that seemed to notice. Greg and Ben were too busy talking to each other to even notice what was happening around them. Rogue looked at Storm to see that she was looking at her.

"What?" Rogue asked," Are my eyes stil red?"

"It's nothing," Storm said, looking away, then smiled." Your eyes are stil red."

Rogue looked over at Jean, who gave a small smile, but had to look at Greg and Ben, who were now fighting over who was going to be the best fighter.

"Will you two please stop it?" Jean asked.

"I'll stop if you go out with me," Greg said, running a hand through his hair, which only caused Jean to roll her eyes.

"Sorry sport," Scott said," But she is my girlfriend, but there are so many other girls at the school. We are landing right now."

Greg and Ben quickly looked out the small window on their side to see that they were facing a forest of some sort. Many kids were running around outside. One was making ice hills for younger kids to slide down. Ben was too busy staring at one boy who was making fire shapes.

"Is that the boy who can multiple fire?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Rogue said, looking out the small window as well just before they couldn't see them anymore." His name is John, but he likes to be called Pyro."

Scott landed the jet just like he always did, which was just alittle bumpy.

"Sorry about that," Scott said, looking over to see that Greg had fallen down.

"I can land better then that," Greg muttered.

"I'd like to see you try," Scott whispered, standing up.

Rogue looked at Greg, then at Scott and knew that they were not going to get along at all. She walked back to Remy and looked down at him and noticed the book on his lap. She picked it up and noticed it was her book. She looked at Remy, then at the book.

"You better not of read too much of this," Rogue muttered, putting the book in her pocket.

"Is he sleeping?" Ben asked, walking over to them.

"Ya," Rogue said," What should we do?"

Ben gave a small grin and said," Back up alittle."

Rogue did what she was told and watched with great interest. Ben made a small fire ball and put it in Remys right hand, then he quickly backed up to where Rogue was. Remy quickly opened his eyes and shook the fire out of his hand. He looked at Ben as a red mark formed in the middle of his hand.

"You will pay for dat," Remy said, standing up.

"So," Rogue said, folding her arms." Why were you reading my book?"

"Greg was reading it," Remy quickly said," I just took it away from him."

"Sure," Rogue said, not sounding at all convinced.

"Come on you three," They heard Scott yell.

The three quickly got out of the x-jet and followed the others upstairs. They passed by some people, who couldn't help but talk to Rogue. They all said the same thing, how are you, where have you been, good to see you back, come talk to me later, etc... Remy would look at all her friends then at Ben and Greg, who couldn't help but flirt with nearly every girl they saw. One girl, who they found out was named Kitty, had slaped Ben acrossed the face when he said that they would make a perfect couple.

"You deserve it," Rogue said, as Kitty walked back to her room." She has a boyfriend."

"Whoever it is," Ben said, rubbing his check, which was now red," Is a very lucky man."

"Are you guys trying to get yourselves hurt?" Remy asked.

"No," Ben said, as they continued down the hall." Just seeing who is available and who is not."

"She is not," Rogue said, as Ben went to talk to another girl, who had blue skin.

"Not even the ones with different skin are available," Greg muttered, but was hit over the head with something.

Greg turned around rubbing his head to see that the girl with blue skin was looking at him, with a not so nice look on her face.

"Sorry," Rogue quickly said, before Greg could say anything." I'll teach him to keep his mouth shut."

Rogue pushed Greg to move on, so he did, not looking back at her.

"Who was dat?" Remy asked.

"That was Kat," Rogue said," Not such a friendly person. She is not on our team, but must be here to talk to the Professor or someone."

"She is not on your team, but is around nearly everyone," Ben said," How the heck can that be?"

"She used to be one of us," Rogue said," I wasn't here when it happened, but Bobby told me what had happened. I'll tell you later."

They stopped at a door and Rogue turned to the three boys, who were now looking at her.

"What is it?" Remy asked.

"This is Charles office," Rogue said," We will need to talk to him."

Rogue turned to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. Scott came out of the room next to the office, which was the living room.

"He is out right now," Scott said," But you can come and watch a movie with us."

"Dat sounds like a good idea," Remy said, heading into the living room followed by the others.

Greg and Ben went over to get to meet the other people, while Rogue and Remy sat down on an empty couch to watch the movie, which they had no idea what it was. Scott told them that Charles would be back there in about an hour, so they just had to wait.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are enjoying the story. I tried to make this as long as I could, but I ran out of ideas. I'll try to update sooner. Please review. 


	24. Small Talk

A/N: It's been so long, I know. I have more time to update now, since third quarter is over, so I don't have to worry about any of my work now, well for awhile anyway.

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Remy sat next to Rogue, who was looking a little worried. Charles was still not there and that was never like Charles. Ben and Greg had run off with some other kids. Remy looked at the ground, then at the ceiling, then at Rogue.

"I t'ought t'at guy said he would be here," Remy said.

"He should be here," Rogue moaned.

Just then Ben and Greg ran back inside, screaming their heads off. They hid behind the chair Remy was sitting in.

"What did you do?" Remy asked, as the same girl that Rogue had said to leave alone walked in.

"Kathy," Rogue said, standing up." They didn't mean it, whatever they did."

"Move," Kathy snarled, pushing Rogue out of the way.

Remy quickly stood up and blocked her from getting any closer to Ben and Greg. Kathy looked at Remy for awhile. Muttering something that Ben, Greg, and Rogue didn't here and walked back outside. Rogue and Remy sat back down. Ben and Greg slowly came out from behing their seats and sat in the two extra chairs that were there.

"What did she say?" Ben asked, looking at Remy.

"Not'ing," Remy whispered.

"If she said anything bad," Rogue said," I'll go take care of her."

"No," Remy quickly said," She said, not'ing. Just muttereing to herself."

"Well Rogue," Someone said and the four looked up to see a man in a wheelchair." I see you've brought some friends back with you."

"Charles," Rogue said, standing up." This is Remy, Ben, and Greg."

"Yes," Charles said, shacking their hands." Come into my office."

The door of Charle's office opened without anyone toughing it. Ben and Greg looked at each other before they followed the others inside. Ben and Greg sat next to Remy, while Rogue stood next to Charles.

"It's very nice to meet you," Remy said, giving a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Remy," Charles said," I hope you don't mind that I've read your minds already."

"You what?" Remy asked, sounding very shocked.

"Don't worry," Charles said," I only read what you would let me. Some things in your mind are blocked or I just leave them alone."

"Okay," Ben said," So, are you going to ask us some questions or something?"

"Yes," Charles said," Now, I heard you were from Texas, but used to live in Orleans."

"Yes," Greg said," Very beautiful place."

"Yes, I know," Charles said, then turned to Remy." What did you use to do before this, Gambit?"

"I used to go to school," Remy said, looking at the ceiling.

"Very well," Charles said, sounding alittle not convinced." That's all I wanted. You may go."

Ben and Greg quickly jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. Remy stood up and Rogue walked over to him.

"Come on," Rogue said," I'll show you your room."

Remy followed Rogue out the door, where they passed Kathy, who entered Charles office. Remy watched as Kathy shut the door.

"What do you t'ink dey are talking about," Remy said, as they began to walk up the stairs.

"Probably wondering what we are doing so that Magneto can do something without us getting in the way," Rogue said.

Remy didn't say anything else as Rogue showed him a room.

"It's not much," Rogue said, opening the door.

Remy walked into the room to see that the room just had a bed, closet, a small dresser, and a small stand. The room was painted a sort of white color.

"Well," Rogue said," I told Kitty I would talk to her, so you can get used to the room."

Rogue walked out of the room and Remy didn't even try to stop her. She shut the door and walked down the hall, looking alittle sad. 'Why ain't he talking to me?' Rogue thought,' Did I do something wrong? I'll have to try to talk to him later.' Remy looked around the room and sighed. He put his bag, that he had been carrying for awhile, on the ground. He laid down on his new bed and just stared at the ceiling. After awhile he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short, well to me it's short. I'll try to update sooner then this time, maybe next week. Please review. 


	25. WHAT?

A/N: See? I told you I'd update sooner. I just want to thank ROMY-4-EVA for the good ideas. I would like to thank all my other reviewers too. You've been so patient for the very slow updates, so I have decided to update this story earlier then I thought I would.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Rogue walked into Kitty's room to see that Kitty was reading a book. Rogue sat down on the edge of her bed, but Kitty didn't seem to notice she was there. Rogue stared at her for about five minutes without saying a word. Finally, being bored of this, Rogue decided to say something.

"Kitty," Rogue said, making Kitty drop her book.

"Oh," Kitty said, picking up her book." Don't like do that."

"Sorry," Rogue said," You told me to come talk to you."

"Yes," Kitty said, setting her book on the small table by her bed." Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Rogue asked, looking very interested.

"That Kat is rejoining the team," Kitty whispered.

"WHAT?" Rogue shouted, quickly standing up.

"Yes," Kitty said, a bit of hate in her voice." Told the Professor that she had seen the error of her ways and wanted to rejoin. I can't believe like, the Professor believed her."

"Me either," Rogue said," I mean, that is a pretty stupid excuss. I learned the error of my ways. Who the heck comes up with that?"

"Logan showed her a room," Kitty said," By the way, what is it about this story?"

"What story?" Rogue asked.

"The one that Ben and Greg are telling everyone," Kitty said," They said that you told them it."

"I'll have to go talk to them," Rogue said, walking out of Kitty's room.

Rogue walked down the hall for awhile, not saying anything. Many kids ran passed her, but she didn't talk to them.' How can Charles let her back on the team?' Rogue thought,' Didn't she steal something from him once? I would of never let her back on the team.' Rogue was interrupped from her thoughts when she walked into Logan.

"You okay?" Logan asked, looking at Rogue.

"Sorry," Rogue said," I'm fine, just thinking."

"Ya," Logan said," Everyone is thinking today. No one wants to believe that Kat is back."

"I know," Rogue said, looking into Logan's eyes." Do you think she might want to hurt someone or get something?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Logan said," I'm keeping an eye on her, just like Chuck said."

"So," Rogue said," Charles doesn't believe her?"

"No," Logan said," He believes her, just doesn't trust her. There is a difference."

"Okay," Rogue said, continuing to walk down the hall.

"By the way," Logan said, turning back to Rogue." Why am I the bad guy in your story?"

Rogue turned to Logan in shock.

"How do you know?" Rogue asked.

"Ben and Greg told me," Logan said, folding his arms." So?"

"Well," Rogue said," You left and that made me kind of mad. And there was a fact that you were the first person I could think of."

Logan gave a small grunt and walked back to his room. Rogue watched him walk away, before turning back to go downstairs. Rogue walked outside for some freash air. She saw that Ben was talking to Pyro, who seeemed to be laughing at something that Ben had said. Rogue then noticed the Greg was talking to a Storm, who seemed to be rolling her eyes at the very stupid attempts of Greg asking her out on a date. Rogue shook her head as Greg walked away and Storm went back to her small garden. Rogue walked around the school, but ran into Kathy.

"Hello," Kathy said, climbing the wall and jumping off.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, in a not so nice voice.

"What does it look like?" Kathy asked, climbing and jumping off the wall again.

"You were trying to do something," Rogue yelled, taking off one of her gloves.

"Calm down," Kathy said, walking away from the wall." What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked in the same mean voice.

"We used to be best friends," Kathy said, walking around Rogue." Don't you remember?"

"I remember," Rogue muttered," But we were just little kids. I would of never thought that you would become evil and kill lots of people."

"I haven't killed anyone," Kathy whispered.

"You're lying," Rogue yelled, going to grab Kathy, who moved away just in time.

"You know," Kathy said, going back over to Rogue." You really need to learn some respect."

"You need to learn a new excuss," Rogue hissed.

"Back off," Kathy hissed into Rogue's ear." You'll never be good enough."

Rogue was about to say something, but Kathy sped off. Rogue stood there for awhile, before deciding to head inside.' What did she mean?' Rogue thought,' Never be good enough for what? I'll find out, no matter what. She is not going to get away with whatever she is planning.'


	26. Kiss

A/N: WOW. Another update. That's three updates this week. This is for not updating so many days and there is a fact that I'm not going to be home Friday to Monday, so there will be no updates for four days.

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Remy woke up a few hours later. He looked around his room, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He stood up and left his room. The first person he ran into was Storm.

"Hi," Remy said.

"Hello," Storm said," I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready."

Remy nodded his head and Storm walked away. He watched her walked away, before he realized he didn't know where the kitchen was.' Great,' Remy thought, walking downstairs.' Where is dat kitchen?' Remy walked around for about five minutes until someone contacted him telepathically.

'Gambit?' Charles thought,' The kitchen is next to the living room.'

Remy shook his head in shock, but listened to the voice and found the kitchen in no time at all. He saw that everyone was already there and that Rogue had saved him a seat. He sat down next to her with a smile. Charles smiled and looked at everyone.

"You may now eat," Charles said.

Everyone began to grab some food. There were people talking to each other, so it was very noisy. Remy grabbed a piece of kitchen, while Rogue got some orange juice. Remy looked around the table and noticed that Kathy was looking at him with a look on her face, but he didn't know what the look meant. Rogue noticed that he was looking at Kathy, then she noticed that Kathy was looking at him.

"Just ignore her," Rogue whispered.

"What?" Remy asked, moving closer to Rogue.

"I said just ignore her," Rogue whispered alittle louder this time.

"Okay," Remy said, taking a bite of his chicken.

Rogue looked back at Kathy, who gave a small smile and looked over at Logan, who just happened to be looking at her. Rogue looked at Logan, then began to eat. Rogue made sure that Kathy didn't look over at them. After dinner Rogue followed Remy to his room.

"Dat was great," Remy said.

"Ya," Rogue said," First time in like a week that I had some real food."

"What?" Remy asked, sounding alittle hurt." You don't like my cooking?"

"No," Rogue quickly said," You're cooking was just fine."

"Right," Remy said, sitting down on the bed.

Rogue stared at Remy, who put his head in his hands and didn't say anything. Rogue sat down next to him, but he didn't look up at her.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue asked.

"No," Remy muttered.

"You sound sad," Rogue said, putting a hand on Remy's shoulder." You can tell me what's wrong."

"It's... nothing," Remy sighed, looking at Rogue.

"It's something," Rogue said, then smiled." I can get it out of you."

"Ya right," Remy said.

Just then Rogue kissed Remy, whose eyes went wide. Rogue pulled away and back up.

"I'm sorry," Rogue quickly said, looking away from Remy." I didn't mean to."

Remy stared at Rogue for awhile. He felt alittle light headed, but okay.

"I'm fine," Remy said, standing up." Just alittle light headed. You did not'ing wrong."

Remy gave Rogue a hug, but noticed that she was tensing up, so he let her go. Rogue looked at Remy, but looked away the next second.

"I better go," Rogue said, standing up." Got to get some sleep."

Rogue left the room without looking back at Remy, who didn't say anything as she left. Remy sighed and laid down on his bed and went to sleep. Rogue walked to her room without saying anything to anyone she walked by. She went into her room, which was painted black with some pictures on the walls. She laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm such an idiot," Rogue said to herself." I could of put him in a coma like my old boyfriend."

Rogue gave a small sigh before going to sleep. She had a weird dream or was it a dream. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't hers. It was a memory, one of Remy's memories.

_Memory_

Remy watched as Rogue quickly stood up and told Kathy that the boys didn't mean it, but Kathy just pushed passed her. Remy quickly stood up and blocked her way. She looked at him.

"Remeber what you are here for," Kathy muttered so that only Remy could hear, then walked off.

_End of memory_

Rogue quickly sat up in bed, breathing really hard. She looked out the window to see that it was the middle of the night. She looked around to make sure she didn't wake up anyone, then laid back down. She replayed the memory in her mind.' What did she mean?' Rogue thought.

* * *

A/N: I feel better now. I've updated three time this week. I might update again, but maybe I should update a different story right now. How about a preview? 

_Remy looked up at Rogue, who was crying. Remy looked at the ground, but then gave Rogue a hug. This time Rogue didn't tense up, just let Remy hug her. Rogue began to cry even harder, so Remy pulled her closer._

_"I'm so sorry chere," Remy whispered," But I can't stay here."_

_"Why?" Rogue yelled, pulling away from Remy._

_"You know why," Remy whispered," If de ot'er every found out why I was really here, you know what dey would do."_

_Rogue looked up at Remy, still crying. Remy sighed, and gave her another hug. He didn't know what to do. _

Wow, this story is almost over. I really didn't expect it to end so soon. There might be two chapters left, but know this, there might be a sequeal. Next chapter might be long. Hope you like the preview and please review.


	27. To Be Continued!

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Rogue couldn't go back to sleep that night. The memory wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. At about 5:00, Rogue gave up and got ready for the day. She would have to ask Remy about the memory. She walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen for an early breakfast, but to her surprise, Kathy was up too.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"Do you have to ask every time you see me?" Kathy asked, getting some jam out of the fridge.

"When you are someone like you," Rogue hissed," Then yes, I have to ask you."

Kathy didn't say anything, she just made herself a sandwich. Rogue watched her very carefully, the memory still replaying in her mind. Kathy gave a small smile as she began to eat her sandwich.

"Are you gonna sit there are watch me or get yourself something to eat?" Kathy asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Rogue glared at her, but got herself a bowl of cereal. She kept her eyes on Kathy as she ate. After she was done, she put her bowl in the sink. Rogue stared at Kathy, who stared at her. They just stared at each other, without saying anything, until Remy came into the kitchen. Rogue and Kathy quickly looked over at him.

"Am I interruping somet'ing?" Remy asked, looking at the two of them.

"Not at all," Kathy said.

"You shut up," Rogue snapped.

"Bite me," Kathy snapped back.

"I'm interruping somet'ing," Remy sighed.

"Just shut up," Rogue yelled, not even hearing Remy.

"Why don't we take this to the danger room?" Kathy asked, folding her arms." We can see who is the strongest is here."

"Fine," Rogue said.

Rogue and Kathy headed to the danger room. Remy stood there for awhile, then started to follow them.

"What's the danger room?" Remy asked, as he caught up to them.

"A trainning room," Rogue said, as the entered the danger room.

Remy looked around to see that it just looked like a big metal square room. He stood at the side, while Kathy and Rogue walked to the middle. They face each other. Kathy had a grin on her face, while Rogue looked ready to kill.

"You're going down," Kathy hissed.

Kathy sped around Rogue, until she fell down. Rogue quickly stood up and looked around, but couldn't see Kathy anywhere. Rogue looked over at Remy, who pointed up. Rogue looked and jumped out of the way just as Kathy was about to jump on her.

"Fight," Kathy yelled.

"Fight me without your power you coward," Rogue yelled back.

"Fine," Kathy said, taking a colar out of her pocket and putting it around her neck.

Rogue watched as the thing started blinking red. Kathy pulled another one out of her pocket and through it to Rogue, who caught it. Rogue looked at the metal thing, then looked at Kathy.

"If I can't fight with my powers," Kathy said," Then you can't fight with yours."

Rogue gave a small growl, but put the colar around her neck. Rogue looked up just in time to jump backwards just as Kathy went to hit her. Rogue went to punch Kathy, but missed her by an inch. Remy watched as the girls through a few more punches at each other. Rogue hit Kathy three times, and Kathy had hit Rogue two times. Remy looked at the ground and sighed. When he looked up he saw Rogue hit the floor.

"See?" Kathy said, wiping some blood from her lip." I am better then you."

"Don't be so sure," Rogue said, tripping Kathy with her left leg.

Kathy fell to the ground as Rogue stood up. Kathy quickly stood up.

"I don't need my powers to know that I'm better then you," Rogue said, scratching Kathy acrossed the face.

Kathy stumbled backwards, but kept her balance. She felt her face, then looked at her hand to see that it had blood on it. She had four cuts arcossed her face. She looked at Rogue with hate in her eyes.

"You'll pay for that," Kathy snarled.

Rogue noticed that her colar had stoped blinking. Remy seemed to have noticed too, since he through two cards right next to Kathy's feet, which exploded when they hit the floor. Rogue looked to see that Kathy had fallen down, but slowly got back up. Remy had walked to the middle of the room.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Remy yelled, taking out a few more cards." Touch her and you will pay."

Kathy frowned, but left the danger room without saying another word. Remy looked at Rogue, who was looking at Remy.

"Thanks," Rogue said.

"You okay?" Remy asked.

"I'm fine," Rogue said," I have to ask you something. You remember when I kissed you? Of course you do, anyway I absorbed one of your memories. The memory of when Kathy muttered something to you. What did she mean?"

Remy looked away from her, and Rogue knew that it was nothing good.

"I came here to do somet'ing," Remy said," But when I feel in love wit' you I couldn't do it."

"Do what?" Rogue asked, backing alittle bit away from him.

"I was sent to kill you," Remy whispered, a tear running down his face.

"But," Rogue said, backing even farther away." How could you?"

"It was suposed to be easy," Remy said," Dat's what Magneto said, but I can't."

"But you can't," Rogue said.

"Dat's it," Remy said," I can't do it. I have to leave here."

"WHAT?" Rogue shouted, running over to Remy." You can't leave."

Remy looked up at Rogue, who was crying. Remy looked at the ground, but then gave Rogue a hug. This time Rogue didn't tense up, just let Remy hug her. Rogue began to cry even harder, so Remy pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry chere," Remy whispered," But I can't stay here."

"Why?" Rogue yelled, pulling away from Remy.

"You know why," Remy whispered," If de ot'er every found out why I was really here, you know what dey would do."

Rogue looked up at Remy, still crying. Remy sighed, and gave her another hug. He didn't know what to do.

"I am truely sorry," Remy whispered, leaving the danger room.

Rogue stood there for awhile, but then ran after Remy, who was already outside. Rogue ran over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't go," Rogue said.

Remy looked at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. He was trying to hold his own tears back, but couldn't.

Rogue remembered that she had the colar that blocked her powers. She looked up at Remy and kissed him again. He pulled her closer this time and wrapped his arms around her waist. After awhile, Rogue moved away from him, more tears running down his face.

"Then go," Rogue said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

Remy gave a small smile and said," Don't worry Chere. We'll see each ot'er again."

Rogue watched as Remy walked out of the yard. Remy looked back at Rogue and waved goodbye. Rogue stood there for about five minutes, then went back inside with a small smile on her face. She knew that they would meet again someday.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

A/N: It's over. Well, this part is over. I have decided to make a sequeal, but that won't be out until I'm done completing two other stories. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
